Life
by Zhines
Summary: Esta es nuestra historia: Complicada, Problematica, Los problemas nos persiguen a donde vamos:"Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar, yo también lo tengo, pero estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos salir adelante Ada, hare todo lo necesario para superar todas las adversidades que se presenten en nuestro camino, te lo juro". Post RE6, totalmente Ada/Leon, Aeon Rules! -I m Back Bitch
1. Capítulo 1- Mi Historia: ADA

**_Disclaimer:_**_ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Prologo_**

La vida, ay la vida, en la mía en particular, no es nada fácil. Nunca me vi como una mujer normal, desde muy pequeña me di cuenta de que mi vida no sería nada normal.

Pasa el tiempo, y sigo sin tener una vida normal, aunque debo decir, que ha sido una vida de lo más interesante, he tenido altos y bajos, mi vida ha estado al borde de la muerte más de una vez, a lo largo del camino he hecho muchos aliados y también algunos enemigos, pero definitivamente, hubo un momento en mi vida en que todo empezó a tomar un rumbo diferente, y fue allí cuando conocí, a quien hoy en día sigue siendo, quien hace que mi vida sean aún más interesante de lo que es, pero para que puedan entender mi vida, debo contarles primero quien soy, y quien soy yo, pues empezare por decir que mi nombre, es Ada Wong

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fanfic: Life<span>**

**_Capítulo 1- Mi Historia: ADA_**

**_20 de Enero de 2014_**

No me considero una mujer melancólica, ni mucho menos, pero hay momentos en la vida de toda mujer, en que tomamos un momento para reflexionar, como llegamos a este punto de la vida, sobre todo tratar de explicarme a mí misma como me he dejado atrapar, y en este mismo momento huyo al lado de la persona de la que hui, los últimos 17 años.

Y para estar huyendo, no parecemos exactamente dos personas que huyen, sino una típica pareja que hace un simple viaje a través del país, o por lo menos es lo que intentamos aparentar, mientras que no revisen debajo del asiento trasero del auto y descubran que llevamos un arsenal como para iniciar una pequeña guerra, todo está bien. En cierto modo, es bueno que él tenga sus buenos contactos en la D.S.O, para tener acceso a documentos falsos y no nos detengan en cada pueblo o ciudad que pasamos, aunque tratamos de evitar las ciudades grandes y no llamar mucho la atención.

Cuando mi expediente quedo limpio, y se demostró que no era ninguna psicótica que quería acabar con el mundo, por un breve y maravilloso instante, pensé que podría tener una vida normal, pero que equivocada estaba, mis enemigos no eran la BSSA, la D.S.O o el gobierno de Los Estados Unidos, eran los insurgentes, las guerrillas, y cualquier otro para el que allá trabajado o rechazado un trabajo, que estuviera en contra del gobierno.

A pesar de todo, contra todo pronóstico estamos juntos, León con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no puede quitarse de la cara, a pesar de que constantemente le hago mala cara, por su infantil reacción.

- "Entonces sigues molesta conmigo, por lo que paso en el restaurant Señora Taylor"_ – _dice sonriendo mientras mantiene su vista en el camino

- "Puede ser"_ – _digo mirando con indiferencia hacia un lado del camino

- "Vamos Ada, no puedes molestarte cada vez que una chica linda, me haga ojitos"_ – _dice haciendo un puchero

- "Claro que me molesto, cuando eres tu quien le das alas a las chicas lindas" – digo terminando en un susurro

- "¿Quién lo habría dicho?"_ – _me ve de reojo, y vuelve su vista al camino_ – "_Ada Wong, celosa de una camarera"

- "No te creas, tan importantes León, haz ganado mucho terreno, y no quieres retroceder"_ – _termino con la esperanza de que deje de darme lata con el asunto

- "Ok , no hace falta que te pongas así"_ – _dice resignado levantando levemente las manos del volante

Veo que por el momento se quedara callado, no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros, pensando que ahora somos el señor y la señora Taylor, bueno eso según los papeles que nos dio Hunnigan antes de salir, por lo menos ahora, podré poner en retrospectiva, todos los hechos que nos hicieron hacer este viaje largo a través de la costa de los Estados Unidos.

Supe en el momento que lo vi en esa villa española, luego de seis largos años sin verlo, que no podría quitarme de encima, ese sentimiento que me negué tantas veces, que sentí desde aquella fatídica noche en Raccoon City.

Ese día en tan solo unas pocos horas, Jack Krausser, quien en un principio era mi aliado en esa misión, se pudo dar cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo, que entre Leon y yo, habían sentimientos mucho más allá de una amistad, ese mismo día, el mismo Líder de la Secta de Los Iluminados, Saadler, se aprovechó de nuestra debilidad, para atraparme y atraer a Leon a su trampa, por su puesto Leon llego a tiempo para salvar el día, mientras yo por mi parte, nuevamente como en Raccoon City, volví a ayudarlo, dándole un lanza misiles para destruir al desgraciado, además de dejarle una forma de escape.

Claro que tenía que confundirlo, y no tuve más remedio que quitarle a punta de pistola la muestra de las plagas, y huir melodramáticamente en un helicóptero.

Obvio mi traición a Wesker no iba a pasar desapercibida por mucho tiempo, así que me aleje de Wesker, y de todo por un tiempo, hasta que recibí nuevas órdenes de la organización, pues un Jefe que venía directamente desde el Gobierno, estaba muy interesado en mi trabajo, claro aunque indirectamente yo trabajaba para el gobierno estadounidense, debía trabajar por supuesto a la sombras, sin embargo este nuevo estatus, por así decirlo, me daba la oportunidad de hacer ciertas visitas sociales.

Ya tenía 3 meses vigilando, todos los movimientos de Leon, Cuando se levantaba, que desayunaba, a qué hora salía del trabajo, me daba cierta satisfacción que no había ninguna mujer en su vida, omitiendo claro está a su amiga Claire, pero obvió que ambos en las pocas veces que se encontraban, se trataban como hermanos. Así que un día sin más, decidí hacer acto de presencia en su casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>13 de Septiembre de 2007<em>**

Logre colarme a través del balcón del segundo piso, gracias a mi pistola gancho, baje las escaleras y espere en la oscuridad de la sala.

En menos de 5 minutos, escuche el Jeep de Leon llegar y entrar en su Garaje, al parecer traía algunas bolsas consigo, por lo que paso directamente a su cocina, así que decidí entrar en acción: me acerque lo más sigilosamente que pude a su espalda desenfundando mi pistola, claro está que con su entrenamiento un acto así no puede pasar desapercibido, así que en cuestión de segundos saco su fiel cuchillo teniendo un pequeño enfrentamiento parecido al que tuvimos en el castillo de Salazar, con la diferencia que esta vez, su cuchillo rasgo parte de mi blusa roja a la altura de mis pechos dejándome atrapada entre la pared y su cuchillo

- _"Haz mejorado tu técnica, Guapo" – _digo en la forma más seductora de todas

- _"Ada" – _su vista pasa desde mis ojos, al corte que ahora deja ver parte de brasier de encaje negro

- _"Así recibes a tus visitas, Leon" – _digo aun de forma seductora

- _"Mis visitas, no me atacan con una pistola" – _dice tomando mi pistola y deshaciéndose del peine, pero sin dejar de amenazarme con el cuchillo – "_que haces aquí Ada, ¿vienes a matarme?"_

- _"Para nada" – _miro sus intensos ojos azules_ – "te habría podido matar desde la distancia, si hubiera querido, pero esa no es mi intención"_

- _"¿Cuál es tu intención?" – _dice sin dejar de mirarme

- _"Quiero aclarar ciertos puntos que quedaron pendientes, desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque sería más fácil de hablar, si quitaras tu cuchillo de mi garganta"_

Durante unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron eternos, nos miramos directamente, como si quisiéramos entendernos solo con la mirada. Leon es el primero en romper el contacto visual, mientras guarda su cuchillo y da un paso hacia atrás.

- _"Creo que fue una mala idea haber venido" – _digo caminando decididamente hacia la puerta

- _"No" – _dice tomando mi muñeca y haciéndome voltearme, quedando ambos muy cerca – "_no_ _fue una mala idea" – _sin más me toma desprevenida, siento su inmensa necesidad de mí, cuando su boca me pide acceso, mi cuerpo no me pertenece en ese momento, responde vehementemente a su beso, como si la vida me fuera en ello, nuestras manos recorren nuestros cuerpos, buscando compensarnos esas ganas que nos tenemos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero apenas me percato que hemos llegado al sofá, Leon parece muy diestro en lo suyo, mi conciencia grita por dentro que me detenga, pero la pobre está encerrada con llave, pues mi cuerpo y mi corazón tienen el mando, yo solo respondo a los deseos ocultos de este hombre que se adueñado de mí….

Algunos rayos de luz me dan sutilmentemente en la cara, abro los ojos pesadamente mirando atentamente donde me encuentro, estoy en la habitación de Leon, no recuerdo cuando llegamos aquí. Intento moverme, pero tengo el pesado brazo de Leon sobre mi pecho, sus piernas enredadas con las mías, cualquier movimiento que haga lo despertara, seguro querrá impedir que me vaya, estoy muy segura que estará meloso y eso no va conmigo.

Suspiro profundamente y decido salir de la cama

- _"¿A dónde vas?"–_ dice el sentándose en la cama y devorándome con la vista

- _"Me he quedado, más de lo que tenía pensado"_ – digo buscando mi ropa y dándome cuenta no hay rastro de ella en la habitación, seguro él está disfrutando del espectáculo, así que voy a su armario y saco la primera camiseta que encuentro, me la coloco volteándome le digo – "_ya has visto demasiado"_

- _"Pero es una vista que no me caso de ver" – _dice alzando los hombros, levantándose de la cama, dejándose ver completamente a propósito, acercándose a mí y robándome un beso corto, pero emocionante – "_buenos días, Ada"_

- _"Buenos días, Guapo" – _me alejo y salgo de la habitación lo más rápido que puedo para buscar mi ropa, y no volver a caer en sus encantos, por supuesto el me sigue cual perro faldero

- _"Y ¿a dónde vas?" – _pregunta como si nada, pero sé que quiere sacarme información

- _"Tengo trabajo que hacer Leon" – _digo de espaldas a él colocándome velozmente mis pantis y mi pantalón negro, seguidamente me coloco mis botas negras, mentalmente pienso no recuerdo cuando me las quito, este hombre de verdad me hizo salir de este mundo anoche, pues no recuerdo mucho de ella.

- "_Creo que me debes una blusa nueva" – _digo levantando mi blusa y viendo que la misma quedo destrozada por su cuchillo la noche anterior – "_así que deberé llevarme tu camiseta"_

- _"No tengo problema, siempre que dejes tu blusa roja aquí" – _dice casualmente, como si nada

- _"Bien" – _me volteo de espaldas, me quito su camiseta, me coloco el brassier cuidando que vea lo menos posible creo que ya ha visto suficiente de ellos, sin previo aviso siento sus manos en mi cintura, besa delicadamente mi cuello haciéndome gemir, sus manos viajan por debajo de mi brassier recién puesto, vuelvo a gemir profundamente, giro un poco mi cuello y nos besamos largamente, me termina de voltear, ahora sus manos van hacia mi trasero, apretando tratando de excitarme aún más. De repente recuerdo que en menos de dos horas debo partir hacia una misión para el nuevo jefe de la agencia

- _"No" – _digo tratando de separarme entre beso y beso – "_de verdad tengo que irme Leon"_

- _"Está bien, no te detengo más" – _se aleja un poco de mí y me pasa su camiseta, me la coloco y le hago un pequeño nudo de un lado, para darle un aspecto más femenino, recojo mi arma, la guardo en mi bolso

- _"Adiós Guapo" – _le digo dándole un intenso beso

- _"Adiós Ada" – me volteo y salgo sin mirar atrás…._

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

* * *

><p>- "Ada, Ada" – me dice Leon trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad – te volviste a quedar pensativa<p>

- "Estaba recordando, que nunca me regresaste mi blusa roja" – le digo mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona

- "Tú tampoco me devolviste mi camiseta" - dice sin quitar la vista del camino

- "Touche" – miro hacia el camino – "¿has tenido noticias de Hunnigan o Redfield?" – comento como si nada, aunque él sabe que el hermano mayor de su amiga y yo, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos

- "Mientras dormitabas, Hunnigan me informo de brote de virus T, en un pueblo aislado de China, ya la BSSA se encargó del incidente y hay pocas bajas"

- "Me alegro, tanto que hayan sido pocas, además de que fuera al otro lado del mundo"

- "Hablando de otros lados" – me mira de reojo – "me puedes decir ¿a quién vamos a encontrar cuando lleguemos a Florida?"

- "Cuando llegue el momento te lo diré" – le digo duramente – "no me presiones Leon"

- "Bien no lo haré" – cediendo totalmente, sonrió por dentro, es increíble todo lo que este hombre ha cedido, lo que hace por complacerme, me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más será así conmigo. Mientras veo el camino que tenemos por delante, sé que esta próximo el momento en que nuestra vida cambie por completo, cuando ella llegue….


	2. Capítulo 2 - Mi Historia: Leon

**_Disclaimer:_**_ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

_Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, desde hace tiempo tengo esta historia en la cabeza, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirla._

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 2 - Mi Historia: Leon_**

Mi vida, siempre ha girado a entorno a los problemas, casi siempre, esos problemas estaban relacionados a las mujeres. Si siempre mis problemas son debido a las mujeres. En la secundaria, los problemas que tuve fueron gracias a las mujeres, y sus ganas de meterme siempre en problemas. Al menos al entrar a la academia de policía no tuve mucho de estos problemas, aunque gracias a las mujeres llegue tarde a mi primer y único de día de trabajo como policía, supongo que fue una ironía de la vida, haber llegado un día después de mi entrada al servicio para salvar mi vida de la infección del virus T, cambiando mi vida radicalmente.

Han pasado 17 años desde ese día, ahora me encuentro en un viaje a través del país, en compañía de la única mujer por la que sería capaz de meterme en cualquier problema, con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Aunque más de una vez, me ha demostrado ser capaz de protegerse a sí misma, además de salvar mi pellejo de vez en cuando. Por su puesto ella se hace la difícil, mostrando en todo momento ser fría, calculadora y extremadamente reservada, aunque delante de mí en escasos momentos, ha demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En estos 3 meses, que llevamos viajando he podido conocer un poco más de ella, que en todos los años anteriores, aunque esta mujer que me vuelve loco, sigue siendo todo un enigma. Pero como toda mujer detecta cualquier tipo de coqueteo, así sea inocente, el pequeño incidente de la cafetería donde nos detuvimos para desayunar, aun me hace sonreír.

Sin embargo, más de una vez su actitud y "su trabajo" me han sacado de mis cabales, en las cuales no quiero amarla, sino matarla. Aunque sé que ella disfruta verme molesto, y no le importa decírmelo a la cara.

Recuerdo aquella vez, que nos reunimos por segunda vez en un ambiente libre de B.W.O.S, habían pasado 4 años de aquella noche especial, donde por primera vez pudimos expresar el deseo y los sentimientos que ambos nos empeñábamos en esconder, pero que cada vez fracasábamos en ello. Esa vez ella dijo algo de querer hablar, pero no cruzamos muchas palabras coherentes en aquel momento

**_29 de Octubre de 2011_**

Como la vez anterior, ella se había colado nuevamente en mi casa, antes de yo llegar a ella, pero en esta ocasión al entrar en mi sala, su perfume la delato. Voy directamente al mini bar de la sala, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia y sirviéndome un vaso de whisky

- "¿_Tienes algún asunto pendiente, Ada?" –_ digo casualmente, tomando un trago de mi vaso

- _"Vaya León" - _me dice de forma muy calmada – "_directo al grano, ¿no?" _

- _"Bueno contigo, hay que ir directo al grano debido a tu súbita manera de escapar de cualquier situación" – _digo a la vez que me volteo y la enfrento, la recorro con la vista de abajo hacia arriba: lleva unas sandalias negras como las que llevaba en España, un vestido negro sujeto a su cuello con un escote revelador, extremadamente corto y un collar con una mariposa con detalles rojos, pero lo que más me impacto de ella, es que lleva el cabello extremadamente largo con su singular brillo negro azabache, y se lo hago saber – "_te vez muy bien así Ada"_

- _"Gracias Guapo, tu tampoco estas nada mal" – _me dice de manera muy sensual, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor de manera muy provocativa, esto es mucho para mí, así que tomo de un solo golpe lo que queda en mi vaso para darme algo más de valentía, sin darle mucho tiempo me acerco a ella, la tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo escaleras arriba

- _"De verdad vas directo al grano, ¿ahh Leon?" – _logra decir antes que la calle a besos, ella se agarra con fuerza a mi cuello y me responde con tantas ansias o más de las que tengo yo, así seguimos hasta llegar a la cama, en hábil movimiento ya estoy despojado de mi camisa, pantalones y zapatos, entre besos le quito el vestido revelador a Ada, dejándola solo en ropa íntima_, _por un momento paramos para mirarnos, jadeando por el deseo que llevamos dentro

- _"Te deseo Ada" – _le digo mirando sus ojos – "_te necesito aquí conmigo, no te vayas" – _digo mientras beso su cuello hasta sus pechos, mientras que con mis manos toco su zonas bajas, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo, a la vez que clava sus uñas en mi espalda

- _"Leon" – _dice ella de la forma más erótica posible, luego de más besos y jadeos, estoy por ocuparme de su brassier de encaje, cuando escucho en forma lejana el tono de un celular, Ada hace el primer intento de alejarse, pero no la dejo apartarse

- _"No, déjalo que suene" – _le digo sujetándole de las muñecas

- _"Leon, debo contestar, mis llamadas nunca son sociales" – _dice tratando de soltarse de mis manos

- _"Puede ser, pero aun no haz terminado tu misión aquí" - _ digo mientras le beso el cuello y sacándole un suspiro profundo, mientras el teléfono en la sala sigue sonando sin parar

- _"Leon, por favor" - _ ruega sin éxito, pues la tomo entre mis brazos, mientras la sigo besando a ver si se olvida del estúpido teléfono, al parecer tengo algo de éxito pues se deja hacer mientras el teléfono para de sonar. Volvemos a retomar la pasión, cuando de nuevo volvemos a ser interrumpidos por tono del celular nuevamente. Esta vez ella lleva la delantera, agarrándome desprevenido al saltar de la cama, toma su vestido, sus zapatos y llega velozmente a la puerta del cuarto.

- _"Lo siento guapo, deberemos terminar esto otra noche" – _me guiña el ojo, y tras esto sale corriendo

- _"Mujeres"– _digo dándome por vencido, mirando tontamente la puerta por la que se acaba de ir Ada Wong…

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

* * *

><p>- "¿En qué piensas Guapo?" – pregunta Ada, mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa<p>

- "Algunos recuerdos del pasado" – le digo mientras tomo su mano, mientras nos sonreímos mutuamente, me alegra el hecho que este dejándose crecer nuevamente el cabello, aunque quizás lo haga para pasar un poco más desapercibida, en ese momento llega la mesera

- "¿Listos para pedir su orden?" - dice mientras saca su libreta, lapicero y nos mira atentamente

- "Yo quiero, unas panquecas, con sirop de maple, tocineta, huevos fritos, una taza de avena caliente, un juego de naranja y un café negro sin azúcar" – dice Ada apenas viendo su menú y entregándoselo a la mesera

- "¿Y usted señor?" – dice la mesera mirándome esta vez

- "Lo mismo que la señora, gracias" – digo entregándole también el menú

- "En seguida regreso" – dice retirándose rápidamente, en menos de 15 minutos regresa con todo lo pedido. Ella empieza a devorar todo a su paso. Ada no puede evitar preguntarme por mi cara de asombrado.

- "¿Por qué me miras así?"– me dice arrugando el entrecejo, mientras engulle literalmente toda su comida

- "Es que es la primera vez que te veo comer así" – le digo mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona

- "Já, hasta no hace mucho te quejabas de que no comía nada, y ahora te quejas de que lo haga, no te entiendo Kennedy" – suelta mientras toma su jugo de naranja, suspiro mientras trato de cambiar de tema, esta mujer es un caso perdido

- "¿Qué te pareces si nos quedamos esta noche en este hotel?" – digo tentativamente, mientras tomo mi café – "así descansamos, reponemos energías, y salimos temprano en la mañana"

- "Mmmm, me parece bien" – se estira perezosamente – "así me doy un largo y relajante baño"

- "Bien, terminemos de comer, para ir a la recepción a pedir una habitación"

Una vez entramos en la habitación, Ada se encierra literalmente en el baño, olvidándose del mundo, inclusive de mí. Aun estando casi todo el tiempo juntos, esta mujer sigue siendo tan enigmática como siempre, tampoco quiero que sea diferente pues esa es una parte de ella, que me gusta mucho. Me quito los zapatos y me acuesto en la cama matrimonial que tengo delante. A mi mente vuelve esa vez en Eslavos Orientales, me había dicho a mí mismo en ese momento, que tenía que olvidarla, pero también recordaba con mucho enojo, la manera tan desprevenida y necesitada en que me dejo esa noche inconclusa.

**_2012_**

Acaba de llegar al estacionamiento del mercado donde anteriormente me había atacado el Licker, veo en el suelo una maleta abierta, al agacharme a revisarla veo que está completamente vacía, me levanto y miro alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Buddy, pero no fue al el al que encontré

- "¿_buscas a alguien?" –_ escucho una extrañamente conocida voz, seguidamente me deslumbran con una luz en mi cara, inmediatamente apunto con mi arma, pero de inmediato me bloquean con ella misma intento dar una patada, para alejar a la intrusa pero la misma la esquiva dando dos volteretas hacia atrás, quedando agachada me apunta con su arma, confirmo su identidad

- _"Ada" – _se levanta lentamente sin dejar de apuntarme, esta con un conjunto negro de rayas grises de falda muy corta con chaqueta, con blusa roja debajo, zapatos de tacón rojos y vuelve a llevar su habitual cabello corto

- _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Leon" – _dice, mientras hace una medio sonrisa

- _"¿Qué haces aquí?" – _le pregunto sin dejar de apuntarle con mi arma

- _"Te iba a preguntar lo mismo" – _dice a la vez que empieza a moverse hacia donde está la maleta vacía

- _"¿Tú liberaste la plaga?"_

- _"No me hagas reír, no me interesan los productos defectuosos, solo estoy aquí para darles una mano"_

- _"¿A quiénes?"_

- _"Aunque parece que mi ayuda no era necesaria" – _dice ignorando mi pregunta

- _"¿Qué haces aquí?" – _insisto, quiero algunas respuestas de su parte

- _"Si ellos atacan la capital, me facilitaran mucho el trabajo" –_dice mientras llega a donde está la maleta, percatándose que está vacía – "_es todo"_

- _"A propósito, ¿Cuándo vamos a seguir lo que, dejamos pendiente esa noche?" – _dice con una sonrisa pícara

- _"En cualquier momento, excepto ahora" – _por un breve momento recuerdo esa noche, pero inmediatamente recuerdo el mal momento que me hizo pasar

- _"Estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?" – _Dice de manera como si le doliera, aunque no sé si es cierto – "_Te sienta bien" – _dice resignada, levanta su brazo derecho, y dispara hacia arriba, dándome cuenta que no me apuntaba con un arma real sino con su pistola gancho

- _"Te advierto" –_ dice en voz más alta, a medida de que su gancho la lleva hacia arriba –"¡_Pronto esta ciudad quedara purgada!"_ – llega hasta lo más alto y con un sutil salto desaparece de mi vista

- _"Mujeres" –_ digo mirando hacia el punto en el que desapareció

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

* * *

><p>El sonido del teléfono en mi bolsillo me trae de regreso al presente, miro el identificador de llamadas<p>

- "Hunnigan ¿ocurre algo?" – le pregunto de inmediato, pues normalmente nuestras comunicaciones son en la noche, a menos que ocurra algo

- "Leon, tengo malas noticias" – dice Hunnigan al otro lado de la línea

- "¿Qué paso?" – insisto mientras Ada aparece en el cuarto llevando solo una bata de baño

- "Tenemos confirmación de que los causantes de los ataques son miembros de la organización Neo – Umbrella"

- "Pero eso es imposible Hunnigan" – respondo alzando la voz – "Dereck Simons y Carla Radames están muertos"

- "Leon antes de empezar el brote, los sobrevivientes vieron saliendo del pueblo a una mujer de Rasgos chinos, vestida de rojo, y cabello negro corto, algunas cámaras de seguridad, confirmaron la versión de los sobrevivientes, mira los videos" – veo las imágenes que llegan a mi teléfono y Ada se acerca a ver también

- "Es imposible" – dice admirada - "yo misma destruí el laboratorio de Carla, y destruí varias Crisálidas que allí habían"

- "Pues al parecer te falto una Ada" – dice Hunnigan al escucharla – "Escuchen bien los dos: ahora más que nunca, deben pasar desapercibidos, es muy peligroso que te descubran Ada, Leon ya la D.S.O, BSAA, FBI, CIA, y todas las agencias gubernamentales a nivel mundial, tienen la alerta de que no es Ada Wong, sino su clon, por lo que es un arma de doble filo, habrán otros que estén buscando a la verdadera Ada Wong, y eso los pone en peligro, solo espero que lleguen pronto a su contacto" – dice muy preocupada Hunnigan

- "No te preocupes Hunnigan" – digo muy convincente – "no dejare que le pase nada a Ada"

- "Lo se Leon, solo tengan cuidado" – dice antes de cortar la llamada

Ada está sentada en la cama, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared, me acerco a ella

- "Ada, no debes preocuparte, solo debemos tener más precaución, es todo" – le digo intentando calmarla y alejar los pensamientos que estoy seguro está teniendo

- "Leon, todo es más difícil, ya no somos solo tú y yo" – se levanta y mira hacia la ventana, se da la vuelta me dedica una mirada que jamás creí ver en ella: Angustia, mientras se agarra protectoramente su vientre – "nuestra bebe está en peligro…"

* * *

><p>Comentario de Zhines<p>

**CMosser: gracias por tu comentarios y sugerencias, ya corregí algunos detallitos del capítulo 1, también debo decir que los dos primeros capítulos son los únicos cortos, los demás serán más largos**

**Gracias a todos por leer…**


	3. Capítulo 3 – Relaciones que perduran

**_Disclaimer:_**_ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

_Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, desde hace tiempo tengo esta historia en la cabeza, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirla._

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 3 – Relaciones que perduran_**

**_Ada_**

Durante mucho tiempo, quise evitar involucrarme demasiado, pues sabía que todo vínculo con cualquier persona, traería más problemas que satisfacciones, pues decidí llevar una vida que no admite equivocaciones y ningún tipo de relaciones, pero mi estúpido corazón y cuerpo me traicionaron, ahora debo huir tal cual rata en un barco que esta por hundirse. Lo peor es que ahora esta criatura inocente y ajena de todo lo que ha pasado en todos estos años, pudiera pagar las culpas de mi estupidez al dejar que llegara a mi vida, pero no soy tan fría e inhumana como para negarle la vida, en un principio estuve reacia a su existencia por su puesto, llegando a considerarla un parasito que crecía dentro de mí, pero todo cambio cuando tuve la oportunidad de verla por primera vez

**_15 de Octubre de 2013_**

- _"Ada relájate, respira profundo"_ – me dice una dulce doctora de unos 50 años – "_te ves algo tensa"_

- _"Disculpe"_ – digo suspirando y mirando hacia el techo _– "no estoy acostumbrada a esto"_

- _"Entiendo que eres primeriza"_ – dice mientras ve el monitor y pasa el aparato sobre mi vientre, ignorando mi gesto – "_es muy normal tener nervios" –_ se queda pensativa mirando el monitor y arruga el entrecejo

- "¿_Hay algo mal Doctora?"_ - pregunta Leon preocupado por el gesto de la doctora

- _"No nada anormal, solo que pensé que tendría menos tiempo"_ – dice mientras señala el monitor _- "por lo que puedo ver, tienes aproximadamente unas 16 semanas, ven" –_ señala el monitor_ - "aquí ya se puede ver su formación"_

Leon embelesado mira la pantalla, yo por mi parte sigo mirando el techo, el no pasa esto por alto y aprieta mi mano en señal de reprimenda, no me queda más remedio que mirar a la pantalla, lo que veo a continuación me impacta: una imagen en blanco y negro, mostrando el latido de un corazón, una forma se mueve en ella, una forma humana, de inmediato llegan a mi cabeza miles de sentimientos, que jamás pensé sentir, todos ellos de protección, dulzura y esperanza. Esta vez Leon aprieta mi mano pero con dulzura.

- _"Bien" _– dice la doctora – "_tomare unas fotografías para ustedes"_ – dice a la vez que aprieta unos botones en la máquina de ecosonogramas, sale un papel largo y se lo entrega a Leon -_ "los dejare solos un momento, ya puede vestirse, cuando estén listos pasen a la oficina"_

- _"Gracias" _- Leon dándole la mano a la doctora, cuando voltea me sonríe de una manera tan especial, como nunca lo había visto, se acerca a mí, toma mis mejillas y seca mis lagrimas

- _"¿Y ahora qué piensas? ¿sigue siendo un parasito?"_ – dice mientras me mira

- _"Sí, pero es nuestro hermoso parasito"_** – **él toma mi rostro y me da un dulce beso

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

* * *

><p>Y ahora veo que poco a poco, todos mis temores se están haciendo realidad. Estoy peinando mi cabello, después de mi largo baño, miro mi reflejo en el espejo: tengo el cabello más largo, tengo un poco de color en mi piel, debido al sol que he llevado últimamente, tengo los senos más grandes cada vez, y por su puesto ahora mi vientre se ha expandido, el mismo ya no pasa desapercibido, obvio ya tengo casi 8 meses de embarazo<p>

El sonido del teléfono de Leon, llama mi atención, me coloco la bata de baño, la abrocho y escucho a Leon antes de salir

- "Hunnigan ¿ocurre algo?" – pregunta Leon - "¿Qué paso?" – pregunta impaciente mientras salgo del baño – "Pero eso es imposible Hunnigan" – responde alzando la voz – "Dereck Simons y Carla Radames están muertos" – León escucha atentamente mientras me voy acercando, luego de un momento se retira el teléfono del oído y mira unas imágenes en el teléfono, me acerco y miro las imágenes de un video de seguridad, y es una copia exacta de mi caminando por la calle, con un vestido rojo, y el cabello corto como normalmente llevo

- "Es imposible" – exclamo - "yo misma destruí el laboratorio de Carla, y destruí varias Crisálidas que allí habían"

- "Pues al parecer te falto una Ada" – dice Hunnigan al momento– "Escuchen bien los dos: ahora más que nunca, deben pasar desapercibidos, es muy peligroso que te descubran Ada, Leon ya la D.S.O, BSAA, FBI, CIA, y todas las agencias gubernamentales a nivel mundial, tienen la alerta de que no es Ada Wong, sino su clon, por lo que es un arma de doble filo, habrán otros que estén buscando a la verdadera Ada Wong, y eso los pone en peligro, solo espero que lleguen pronto a su contacto" – dice muy preocupada Hunnigan

- "No te preocupes Hunnigan" – interviene Leon – "no dejare que le pase nada a Ada"

- "Lo se Leon, solo tengan cuidado" – dice antes de cortar la llamada

No puede ser, ahora ese clon de mi anda haciendo desastres, se repite la historia de hace un año, pero esta vez tengo que proteger a mi bebe, a mi hija próxima a nacer

- "Ada, no debes preocuparte, solo debemos tener más precaución, es todo" – dice Leon tratando de sonar convincente

- "Leon, todo es más difícil, ya no somos solo tú y yo" – me levanto y le doy la espalda a él, todo esto es muy injusto, me sujeto de manera protectora mi vientre, a mi bebe – "nuestra bebe está en peligro" – Leon sin dejar de mirarme se levanta y camina hacia mi

- "Voy hacer hasta lo imposible, para que tú y nuestra hija estén sanas y salvas" – dice a la vez que se arrodilla frente a mí y besa mi barriga, se levanta y me besa con desesperación

- "Ven" – toma mi mano – "debes dormir bien, mañana saldremos al amanecer, calculo que estaremos llegando a Florida en la tarde" – me dice mientras me ayuda a acostarme, últimamente hasta esta tarea se está haciendo difícil, luego de hacerlo se quita el pantalón la camisa, quedando en boxers, coloca su arma en la mesita de noche, luego se mete a la cama conmigo. En poco tiempo me quedo dormida, con inquietantes sueños sobre el futuro…

**_22 de Enero de 2014_**

Miro hacia la carretera, mirando sin rumbo fijo, desde esta mañana tengo mi mano de forma protectora sobre mi vientre, siento que de alguna forma así le doy protección, además también tratar de calmar las muchas pataditas que me da mi bebe desde adentro. Leon está muy callado hoy, no ha hecho ninguna de sus bromas, no ha preguntado nada sobre mi pasado nuevamente, solo me ve de vez en cuando, me sonríe o pregunta sobre cómo me siento, y vuelve a mirar el camino por delante. Ni siquiera se molestó, cuando le dije que no tenía hambre, y no paramos a almorzar, creo que quiere llegar lo más rápido posible a nuestro destino.

Bien ese es otro problema al que me voy a enfrentar, no había caído en cuenta de ello hasta ahora, todo lo que representa y debo enfrentar, lo que no hice en el pasado por evitar un posible enfrentamiento, pero a pesar de todo, sé que así sea a regañadientes, me abrirá las puertas de su casa, nos brindara el apoyo que necesito tan desesperadamente en estos momentos.

- "Ada" – pregunta con cautela Leon – "Estamos entrando a Florida, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir?"

- "Dirígete hacia South Beach" – digo sin mirarlo, estoy más concentrada en las patadas de mi bebe, creo que de alguna forma sabe que las cosas no están bien

- "¿Estás bien?" – pregunta algo preocupado

- "Creo que sí, pero ella está muy inquieta, no para de darme patadas"

- "Ella va a ser muy intuitiva como su madre" – dice con una sonrisa en su cara – "sé que no es el momento pero deberíamos tener algún nombre para ella"

- "Si no es el momento" – reprendo a Leon, lo miro y añado – "ya buscaremos uno que nos guste a ambos"

- "Bien" - dice sonriendo nuevamente mientras ve el camino, después de un rato, reconozco la entrada a South Beach

- "Entra a la Av Collins, y luego a tres calles dobla a la derecha y sigue hasta el final" – Leon obedece sin preguntar, a medida que nos acercamos no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa por dentro, estoy por enfrentar una parte de mi pasado, una parte que he querido postergar por mucho tiempo, pero ahora necesito enfrentarla y solicitar su ayuda, Leon va disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que entramos en la zona residencial

- "Dobla ahora a la izquierda y estaciónate allí adelante" - le indico mientras señalo con la mano, el Jeep se detiene donde antes le indique. Suspiro hondo y profundo, abro la puerta del Jeep pero antes de bajar Leon no puede aguantar más la curiosidad y no lo culpo

- "Ada, ya es hora de que me digas quien es la persona que nos va a ayudar en todo esto" – vuelvo a suspirar profundamente

- "A Ada, Ada Smith" – suelto

- "¿Ada Smith?" - mira sorprendido Leon – "¿Quién rayos es Ada Smith?" – me bajo del Jeep y antes de cerrar la puerta le respondo

- "Mi madre Leon" – camino decididamente hacia la puerta de la casa pintoresca que tengo al frente, escucho a Leon salir, apresuradamente del Jeep y correr detrás de mi

- "Rayos Ada, tengo 3 meses preguntándote lo mismo, ¡y no podías decirme que veníamos a ver a tu madre!" – exclama algo enfadado Leon, guaoo tenía tiempo sin verlo enfadado, tiene su encanto verlo así

- "No te alteres Guapo" – le digo sin inmutarme ni un poco – "además ya estamos aquí, ¿no?"

- "Bien" – dice sin más remedio que aceptarlo

Bien, ahora ha llegado la hora, mi pasado, presente y futuro están a punto de mezclarse, no sé cómo resultara. Toco el timbre, en seguida se escucha movimiento adentro, se escucha la voz de una mujer adentro de la casa, sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leon<em>**

Miro a Ada, de repente su semblante ha cambiado, pareciera estar ¿nerviosa?, escucho claramente cuando se paran del otro lado de la puerta y abren la misma: una mujer alta, delgada, cabello castaño claro con toques grises, vestida elegantemente con un conjunto rojo, llamándome la atención algo, ella tiene el mismo color de ojos que Ada, su vista pasa escaneando rápidamente a Ada, deteniéndose en su gran barriga de embarazada y luego me siento cuando me escanea a mi

- "Ada" – dice algo fría en su modo decirlo

- "Mama" – dice Ada mirándola directamente a los ojos, ambas se miran desafiándose una a la otra, parece una batalla a ver quién cede primero, luego sin previo aviso, abofetea a Ada en la cara

- "Insolente" – sisea la señora – "como te atreves a venir aquí luego de desaparecer durante 4 años"

- "Mama" – dice Ada sin mirarla esta vez, su vista está en algún punto del suelo – "necesito de tu ayuda, pero por favor déjanos entrar"

Se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar, Ada toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta la sala, su madre detrás de nosotros

- "Me imagino que usted debe ser el causante del embarazo de mi errante hija" – me suelta la madre de Ada – "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

- "Leon Kennedy señora" – digo tratando de sonar calmado, ahora entiendo parte de la personalidad de Ada, su madre es una roca de hielo

- "Mama, venimos a ti porque necesitamos tu ayuda" – dice Ada recuperando su habitual tono de voz – "yo necesito tu ayuda" – su madre se queda pensativa mirando el vientre de su hija

- "¿De cuantos meses estas?" – pregunta luego de un rato

- "Mañana entro en mi semana 34, escucha no solo te busque para que ayudes a nacer a mi bebe, necesitamos que nos ayudes, a mantenernos ocultos mientras me recupero, y podamos viajar nuevamente" – dice una determinada Ada

- "Como decirle que no a mi errante hija, que aparece en mi puerta a punto de tener a mi nieto" – dice bajando un poco la dureza de su voz – "pero al menos me debes una gran explicación"

Me mira detenidamente de arriba abajo, y siento nuevamente que me escanea

- "¿Es el mismo tipo del que me hablaste la última vez que viniste aquí?" – pregunta sin dejar de mirarme

- "Si el mismo" – dice Ada con una sonrisa que comparte con su madre en complicidad

- "Al menos escogiste bien hija" – y me sonríe con sinceridad – "mañana mismo puedo tener aquí todo lo necesario para atender tu parto, pero necesitare por lo menos dos pares de manos"

- "¿Lo necesario?" –pregunto sin poderme contener, no entiendo de que va todo esto

- "Leon" – dice Ada haciéndome que la mire – "mi madre es médico ginecobstetra"

- "Y necesitare dos pares de manos para cualquier eventualidad" – dice mirando seriamente a su hija – "pues tu edad no te ayuda para nada, aparte que eres primeriza, mañana traeré todo el equipo, y pediré todas mis vacaciones atrasadas juntas, así tendré tiempo suficiente para atenderte"

- "Gracias mama"

- "Gracias a ti Ada, por dejarme ser parte del nacimiento de mi nieto" – dice sonriendo

- "¿Ya no estas molesta conmigo?" - se atreve a preguntar Ada

- "Aún estoy molesta contigo, pero ya tendremos tiempo para que me des tus excusas, por no haberte comunicado conmigo por 4 años" – La Sra. Ada me mira y dice - "y tú no eres muy hablador que digamos"

- "Solo estoy algo abrumado" – digo levantando los hombros – "Ada nunca dijo que su madre estuviera viva, y no me dijo absolutamente nada de que veníamos a verla, sino al bajar del auto"

- "Típico de ella" – dice mirando a su hija – "desde pequeña fue así de reservada, bueno jóvenes debo ir a una cita que tengo y no puedo postergar, descansen, coman, Ada tu cuarto esta igual a como lo dejaste la última vez, creo que se pueden acomodar bien allí"

- "Gracias mama" – dice Ada interrumpiendo – "¿Leon puedes traer los bolsos del Jeep?"

- "Claro" – digo levantándome y saliendo

Vaya, en tan corto tiempo descubro que Ada no solamente tiene a su madre viva, sino que es Doctora, se llama igual que su hija, es tan fría y bella como ella. Llego a la puerta, salgo y miro a mi alrededor, es una zona pintoresca ajena a los desastres biológicos que hay en otras partes del mundo, sin embargo, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, podría ser peligroso para la Madre de Ada y todos a su alrededor. Llego al Jeep, para sacar los bolsos de ropa y uno de armas, hay que estar siempre preparados, me comunico con Hunnigan

- "Hunnigan" – digo en modo de saludo – "hemos llegado al destino y hemos hecho contacto" – omito decir que estamos en casa de la madre de Ada

- "Me alegra escuchar eso Leon" – dice aliviada

- "Necesito que contactes con Claire Redfield y Helena Harper, dales mi nuevo número"

- "¿Estás seguro de eso?" - pregunta Hunnigan

- "Si, confió plenamente en ellas"

- "Bien, eso es suficiente para mí" - dice cortando la llamada

Hago contacto con Helena, y con Claire, con esta última le insisto en algo muy particular, que aunque es para bien, Ada no lo va a ver así. Voy de regreso a la casa y en la puerta me encuentro a la madre de Ada

- "Logre que subiera y se acostara" - dice apenas llego a donde esta

- "A mí a veces me cuesta mucho que lo haga"

- "Escucha Leon" – dice mirándome como lo hace Ada – "mi hija puede ser dura y fría, pero en el fondo es una buena persona, pero se ha endurecido desde pequeña, y nunca la pude apartar de su "trabajo" " – dice alzando los dedos – "todo gracias a seguir la pista de su padre"

- "¿Su padre?, en realidad Ada nunca ha hablado de su padre, usted o su familia, en ese sentido ha sido extremadamente reservada, hasta ahora que la conozco a usted"

- "Bien ya habrá tiempo para ello Leon" – mira su reloj - "ya se me está haciendo tarde, sube las escaleras, la segunda habitación a la derecha, toma" – me da un papel – "es el código de seguridad de la casa" – la miro sorprendido – "si algo aprendí del padre de Ada es a tener toda la seguridad posible, nos vemos" - y me deja parado en la puerta, sin palabras, definitivamente es la madre de Ada Wong

Entro a la casa, cierro la puerta y ubico el panel de seguridad a un lado, introduzco los códigos y aseguro la casa. Miro alrededor viendo lo agradable que se ve, no me molestaría quedarme un tiempo aquí ya estoy algo cansado del Jeep y los hoteles del camino. Voy directo a la habitación, me detengo frente a la imagen que tengo enfrente, mi dulce Espía se encuentra en la cama durmiendo plácidamente…


	4. Capítulo 4 – Recordando el Pasado

**_Disclaimer:_**_ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

_Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, desde hace tiempo tengo esta historia en la cabeza, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirla._

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 4 – Recordando el Pasado_**

**_Leon_**

Es bueno ver a Ada durmiendo, sin preocupaciones aparentes, veo a un lado de la mesita de noche un vaso con agua a medio terminar, ahora sospecho que su madre le dio algo para que se quedara dormida. Me dirijo al baño me doy un rápido baño y regreso al cuarto y me acuesto al lado de ella, no es que tenga sueño, pero es bueno descansar en una cama cómoda, veo con más detalle la habitación me da un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia, pues es casi igual al apartamento de Ada, el cual aunque solo visite una sola noche, pero me trajo a la situación en la que ahora estoy metido…

_**Flash Back...**_

**_12 de Junio de 2013_**

Ha pasado una semana desde que volví de China, se han aclarado muchas de las cosas que pasaron a causa de Simmons, sin embargo aún está en tela de juicio la responsabilidad de Ada Wong, pues aunque, entre las prueba que me dejo, se demostró mi inocencia y la de Helena, la de ella no quedo exactamente clara. Actualmente se le busca para que de sus declaraciones, ya que la BSAA, ha puesto el dedo en la llaga para que se le busque, cortesía de Chris Redfield.

De alguna forma logre que Hunnigan, colaborara conmigo de forma confidencial, para localizarla a través de su teléfono, para advertirle y lograr que limpie su nombre, ya que estoy completamente seguro que ella no hizo nada malo.

Ahora estoy frente a un edificio de apartamentos, según las indicaciones de Hunnigan ella se encuentra en el tercer piso, solo espero que no escape antes de poder hablar con ella. Logro colarme en el edificio, evadiendo totalmente al portero de la entrada, llegando rápidamente a su piso y a su puerta, no muy seguro de como valla a reaccionar a verme aquí. Suspiro profundamente toco la puerta, escucho movimiento dentro del apartamento, enseguida se abre la puerta de par en par, con una mirada de total asombro me observa Ada, vestida solamente con una bata de baño, es obvio que acaba de salir de la ducha, pues tiene el cabello mojado

_ -"Leon, ¿Cómo me encontraste?"_ - dice mirándome de arriba abajo y luego mirando en todas direcciones buscando que no haya más nadie conmigo

-_ "tenía que buscarte y advertirte, que estas en la lista de los más buscados de la BSAA" – _le digo muy seriamente, tratando de no ver su cuerpo que se marca sensualmente debajo de la bata – "_si yo te encontré, puede que ellos también te encuentren"_

-_ "Pasa" – _me indica haciéndose a un lado_ – "hablemos adentro" - _ una vez adentro, veo un acogedor apartamento tipo estudio, decorado modernamente, Ada me señala un mueble color negro con cojines blancos con detalles en rojo

_ - "Primero lo primero Leon" - _ me dice de forma muy seria – "_¿Cómo me encontraste?"_

_ - "Eso se lo debes agradecer a Hunnigan, mi contacto de las __D.S.O, pero tranquila, solo ella sabe que estoy aquí" – _ante su mirada de desconfianza_ – "confió plenamente en ella, pero Ada, no puedes seguir huyendo, no ahora que se te cree responsable junto con Simmons de la creación del Virus C"_

_ - "Ya me imaginaba que esto me llegaría pronto" – _dice ella de una forma tan calmada que asusta, se levanta y llega a una cómoda detrás de mí, de inmediato regresa con una pequeña valija negra, se sienta a mi lado y la abre – "_lo que te deje en el helicóptero fue solo un abrebocas, no tuve tiempo de dejarte el resto de las evidencias" - _ dice mientras saca unas carpetas con documentos, unos cd´s, una grabadora, y unas memorias usb

_-"¿Qué es todo esto Ada?" – _pregunto serio

- "_La evidencia fiel y contundente de que siempre he trabajado para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos Leon" – _dice duramente – "_que a pesar de las apariencias siempre, estuve en el mismo bando que tú, y que la locura de un hombre como Simmons, al ser rechazado, llego a tanto que robo mi sangre, ADN y creo su propia versión de barata de Ada Wong, conozco a Simmons desde antes que llegara a ser parte cercana del presidente, ese entonces solo era un científico de la compañía, sin embargo se interesó mucho en mí, cuando logre escapar por poco de Raccoon City. Hasta cierto punto debo agradecerle, pues gracias a un suero que había creado una de sus brillantes pupilas, yo me recupere en tiempo record, supongo que fue cuando tomo muestras de mi sangre. Desde ese momento intento en incontables veces cortejarme, pero Simmons no es mi tipo de hombre, así que lo rechace desde un principio, él fue escalando puestos, hasta llegar a ser el consejero de seguridad nacional". _

_- "Lo que resulta irónico es que su pupila más brillante, quien me ayudo a recuperarme, lo ayudo en su obsesión, nunca supe su nombre hasta hace una semana, Simmons de verdad se tomó tan a pecho mi rechazo, que inicio un experimento llamado "Proyecto Ada" que no fue más que una serie de experimentos con el propósito de crear "otra" Ada Wong, una Ada que sentiría sentimientos fuertes hacia Simmons. Su pupila Carla Radames fue la persona detrás de los experimentos, y utilizaba el virus G para mantener controlado los resultado de los experimentos que hacía"_

_- "Durante años, Carla hizo todo lo que tenía en su poder para utilizar su recién creado C-Virus para tratar que los deseos de Simmons se hiciesen realidad y crear la nueva forma de vida perfecta para él. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo fracaso tras fracaso. Intentó el experimento miles de veces, pero no tuvo éxito, en medio de la desesperación, Simmons la obligo contra su voluntad ser la base del experimento debido a su estructura genética, la cual era muy parecida a la mía, lo que la haría una candidata ideal para el Proyecto Ada. Así que el cuerpo de Carla renació con éxito, siendo una copia igualita a mí, pero con la mente fresca para ser moldeada por Simmons". _

_-"Ese día, Carla Radames dejó de existir y sólo era conocida por Simmons como Ada Wong. Por su puesto Simmons tan retorcido como siempre filmo un video de "Feliz Cumpleaños, Ada Wong" _

- _"Yo encontré una copia de ese video en el laboratorio debajo de la catedral" –_ interrumpo a Ada en su relato –_ "después de eso estaba seriamente confundido, de que eras tú realmente"_

_- "mmmm",- _dice recordando algo –_ "eso explica por qué me miraste tan sorprendido cuando nos encontramos aquella vez, de hecho aquí tengo la grabación completa" – _dice levantado la cinta de VHS – "_la que viste en el laboratorio, estaba incompleta, de hecho luego que los deje esa vez, me dirigí al laboratorio, pues recibí una llamada de Simmons, o eso pensé hasta ver la grabación y darme cuenta que en verdad quien me había metido en todo ese lio, no fue otra que la mismísima Carla, esa clon mía, se le metió entre ceja y ceja destruir a Simmons y al mundo entero, no reparo en ningún momento en echarme toda la culpa a mí, al fin y al cabo , yo era el chivo expiatorio perfecto"._

_- "Así que empecé una carrera, en contra del reloj, para recoger pruebas de mi suplantación de identidad, una vez en China, me di cuenta de que tan metida en problemas estaba por culpa de Carla, pues la BSAA, encabezada por Chris Redfield, querían mi cabeza en bandeja de plata" _

_- "Lo sé" – _digo volviendo a interrumpirla –_ "me enfrente a Chris, para defenderte y evitar que te matara, bueno a Carla, pero pensaba que eras tú" – _le digo mirándola fijamente -_ "era idéntica a ti, aunque había algo raro en su mirada, de alguna forma, sabía que había algo malo"_

_- "¿Algo raro?" – _pregunta con curiosidad

_- "Si, tú jamás me habías mirado con indiferencia, ella en cambio en los pocos segundos que cruzamos miradas, me miro con profunda indiferencia" _

_- "Lo ves, una copia barata" – _toma una memoria USB y me la da – "_envíale esta data a Hunnigan, allí está todo referente a mi inocencia"_

_- "Bien" – _tomo mi teléfono, inserto la memoria y la envió a Hunnigan, la cual casi de inmediato me llama

- "_Leon, ¿de dónde sacaste toda esta información?" – _pregunta inquieta Hunnigan

_- "De una fuente muy confiable" – _miro a Ada de reojo y a la maleta abierta – "_y tengo información física que la respalda" _

_- "Leon sabes que ella tendrá que declarar" _– Hunnigan deduce que Ada está a mi lado –_ "Ada sé que estás ahí, tendrás que dar tu declaración delante de un tribunal, para dar credibilidad a las pruebas, pero estoy convencida que con esto serás liberada de toda culpa"_

_- "Tu solo di cuándo, dónde y estaré allí" – _dice Ada con una calma tal, que pareciera que estuviera hablando de una cita para tomar café, y no de un tema tan delicado, como lo es librarse de culpa

- "_Bien, hare todos los trámites y te avisare a…" _– Hunnigan se acaba de dar cuenta que no tiene como localizarla

_- "Házmelo saber a través de Leon, el sabrá como contactarme"_ – y Ada toma el teléfono y corta la llamada

_- "Tu siempre tan directa"_ – digo mientras ella recoge las pruebas y las mete en el maletín, llevándolas nuevamente a la cómoda, me levanto casi de tras de ella tomándola por detrás, respirándole en el cuello, ella suspira sin poderse contener

_-"No Leon" – _dice ella alejándose de mi –_ "no te aproveches de la situación"_

_-"¿Y por qué no?" – _Le reprocho_ – "tú siempre te aprovechas de la situación y yo jamás digo nada"_

Ella parece tener una batalla interna consigo misma, después de un momento, se dirige a la cocina, saca de la nevera una botella, busca dos copas y me hace señas para que me acerque al mesón de la cocina, me acerco a la vez que ella coloca las copas y la botella, me percato que es un Champagne Bollinger Rose, Ada está a la espera de que la abra, así que lo hago saltando de inmediato el corcho, dejando gotear un poco de Champagne y sirvo ambas copas

- _"¿Cuál es tu motivo para celebrar Ada?" –_ pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara

- _"¿Te parece suficiente motivo el estar vivos?" _– toma su copa y la choca con la mía – "_salud Guapo"_

- _"Salud Ada" – _no puedo evitar ver que Ada está sonriendo de forma que no había visto nunca, es una sonrisa sincera, sin ningún sarcasmo o excusa por delante, seguimos tomando del exquisito Bollinger Rose, sentados en el sofá de Ada, riéndonos de tonterías, recordando algunas cosas buenas del pasado, quizás el licor está haciendo que ella este un poco más desinhibida, llega un momento en que hay una tensión electrizante en el ambiente y me lanzo a por ella

(Advertencia: la próxima parte contiene Lemon, tan advertidos) XD

Tengo a esta hermosa mujer atrapada entre mi cuerpo y el sofá, solo nos separa mi ropa y su fina bata de baño, la beso de forma tan apasionada como necesitado a la vez, mientras que con la mano izquierda me sostengo para no aplastarla, con la otra recorro su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer, como hace algunos años atrás cuando la hice por primera vez mía, esta vez así se caiga el mundo a nuestro alrededor, no la voy a dejar ir como la última vez, ella desabrocha mi pantalón, mi camisa, quintándome esta ultima de forma desesperada, ella también recorre mi torso desnudo como si fuera yo me fuera a escapar, ella gime profundamente cuando mi mano entra juguetonamente en su zona intima, la siento tan preparada para mí, pero aun debo hacerla esperar, esta vez quiero que sea especial, sin embargo, la torturo un poco más allá abajo hasta que su cuerpo se arquea y tiembla al llegar el orgasmo el cual atrapo de su boca al besarla con más fuerza.

Mientras ella descansa, rápidamente me despojo de mi pantalón y bóxer a ella solo deshago el nudo de su bata, descubriendo para mí su escultural cuerpo que me pertenece solo a mí, me lanzo con mi boca directo a sus bien formados pechos, arrancándole más gemidos, que solo hacen que me excite aún más, en ese momento la miro directo a los ojos, y ambos entendemos que esto no es solo sexo, es realmente amor lo que estamos haciendo, que nos necesitamos el uno al otro, como una concesión ella me mira dándome paso, me introduzco en ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser, - "¡_LEON!" - _ arranco de su boca mi nombre en todo lo alto, poco a poco empiezo a moverme dentro de ella, lento pero fuerte, mientras ella también se mueve a mi compas, se convierte en un baile candente, en los que ambos estamos sudando, ninguno de los dos quiere perder, ahora estoy dentro de ella de una forma más rápida y más fuerte, sé que ella está disfrutando todo lo que le estoy dando, sus gemidos y sus uñas en mi espalda también lo confirman, me duelen pero no hago caso, en este momento lo importante es satisfacer estas ganas no complacidas en mucho tiempo, entre jadeos Ada sigue repitiendo mi nombre, en un momento siento su cuerpo arquease y estremecerse nuevamente gracias a mí, y eso hace que casi inmediatamente yo también la llene de todo lo que tengo adentro, quedando ambos jadeando sobre el sofá, me atrevo a mirarla a sus ojos satisfechos por lo que acabamos de hacer y sin poderlo detener suelto lo que hace años he querido decirle – "_Te Amo Ada Wong"_ - Ella me mira de manera especial – "_Te Amo Leon Kennedy"_

Y estamos un rato así, dándonos cariño mutuamente, yo todavía dentro de ella, aunque parece no molestarse para nada por este detalle, sin embargo, me empiezo a dar cuenta que el sofá no es nada cómodo, así que en un momento, la tengo en mis brazos, la llevo a la habitación directamente a la cama, acostándome con ella, preparados para un segundo round. Hasta el amanecer seguimos llenos de pasión, desenfreno, lujuria y amor, como si no hubiera un mañana. Finalmente nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro. Esa noche de Amor, ocurrió hacía ya más de 8 meses, ahora ambos esperamos el resultado de nuestra unión.

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>23 de Enero de 2014<em>**

**_Ada_**

Me despiertan los rayos de luz que entran por mi ventana, sospecho que dormí toda la noche gracias a esa agua de sabor raro que me dio mi madre, ahora noto el brazo de Leon sobre mi pecho y su otro brazo sobre mi vientre, DejaVu pienso, ya que omitiendo mi embarazo es una escena muy parecida a la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

-"Despierta Guapo"_ – _le digo acariciando su cabeza que reposa en mi cuello, parece una enredadera en mi cuerpo – "es hora de levantarse"

-"Buenos Días Ada"_ – _me dice mirándome perdido, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, me da un dulce beso, luego acaricia mi vientre – "Buenos Días princesa"

Nos levantamos, bañamos, vestimos y bajamos buscando a mi madre, pero ella no está por ningún lado. Así que decidimos preparar un desayuno, para los dos, estamos comiendo en un silencio extraño, conozco bien a León estoy completamente segura que va a preguntarme por mi madre Ada y también por mi padre, así que abordo el problema de una vez

- "¿Qué quieres saber de mi familia Leon?" –

- "Que directa" – parece meditar su pregunta - "mmmm, ¿porque te alejaste de tu madre en primer lugar?"

- "Mi mama vivía en Los Ángeles, yo la visitaba una vez al año, siempre en algún café o restaurant, siempre el 5 de agosto" – Leon me mira sorprendido – "si Leon en mi cumpleaños, esta era la petición de mi madre, hasta que en algún momento, alguien se dio cuenta de nuestra conexión, mi madre aun usaba el apellido de mi padre, creo que nunca dejo de amarlo, bueno así que no era tampoco muy difícil hallarla, imagínate Dra. Ada Wong, ella es muy terca y obstinada, no me mires así, yo no soy ni la mitad de obstinada que mi mama."

-" En todo caso la última vez que nos encontramos, hubo un atentado con una bomba en el mismo restaurant donde estábamos, salimos de allí vivas de casualidad, luego me llegaron datos de que era a mí a quien intentaban eliminar, por aquello de haber traicionado a Wesker, en ese momento obligue a mi mama, a usar su apellido de soltera y abandonar Los Ángeles, olvidarse de mi existencia, así que ella vino a vivir aquí, ella no lo sabe pero en estos 4 años siempre estuve pendiente de ella, sé que es un riesgo el haber venido aquí, pero es la única persona en este mundo en quien le confiaría el nacimiento de mi hija"

- "Bueno quien mejor para atenderte que tu propia madre" – toma mi mano – "además no podías alejarla del nacimiento de su nieta, ya que estas tan conversadora ¿sería mucho pedir que me cuentes de tu padre?"

- "En realidad no hay mucho que decir, estuvo con nosotras hasta que tuve 5 años, luego desapareció, siempre preguntaba por él, mi mama decía que estaba lejos trabajando, un día cuando tenía 12 años, volvía de clases entre por la cocina y descubrí a mi mama hablando con él, quise entrar corriendo a abrazarlo, pero su tono de voz me hizo detenerme, así que escuche en silencio detrás de la puerta" – respiro profundo mientras sujeto mi vientre, mi bebe se puso inquietad de repente - "hablaban sobre los peligros de el al quedarse con nosotras, pues su trabajo era muy peligroso, decía que tenía que volver a Raccoon City para seguir haciendo investigaciones, motivo por el cual quizás no volveríamos a vernos, así en ese momento entre a la sala y lo abrace llorando diciéndole que no se fuera, que lo necesitaba, el solo acaricio mi cabeza, se dio media vuelta y no lo volví a ver más nunca"

- "¿Raccoon City?"

-"Sí, Raccoon City, a los 15 años me escape de casa para buscarlo, descubrí que trabajaba como científico en Umbrella, o al menos eso creí en ese momento, digamos que ahí empezaron los dolores de cabeza de mi madre, pues resulta que mi padre era un agente encubierto, que trabajo para una agencia aliada al gobierno, de alguna manera entre a trabajar para esa misma agencia, quizás mi apellido me ayudo en eso"

-"Claro que pase dos años entrenándome y aprendiendo, aunque por más que lo intente nunca encontré a mi padre, hasta que un día llego información de que estaba desaparecido, después de eso, con más ahínco me esforcé más aun para que me asignaran alguna misión que me llevara a conocer el paradero de mi padre, entonces a los 20 años llego mi oportunidad, me encomendaron enamorar a un joven científico llamado John, quien era un científico de nivel medio en Umbrella y del que se sabía trabajaba en el laboratorio de la mansión en las montañas de Arclay"

-"Mi misión era sacarle toda la información posible sobre el virus que allí se elaboraba, además de si sabía alguna información de mi padre, al final lo único que pude averiguar fue que desapareció cuando logro entrar al laboratorio de la mansión, casi dos años después, paso el incidente de la mansión y lo de Raccoon City, todo lo demás ya lo sabes"

-"Entonces escogiste esta vida, solo para buscar a tu padre" – dijo Leon con afirmación

-"Si" – suspiro profundamente – "inclusive cuando nos vimos en España, aun lo buscaba, digamos de que tenía esperanza de encontrarlo, pero ya a estas alturas debe estar muerto, al final lo único que me queda de él es su apellido y sus rasgos asiáticos" - durante un rato Leon solo me sujeta la mano, sin decir nada, en ese momento entra mi madre y nos mira detenidamente

- "Qué bueno que ya estén levantados" - mira a Leon – "tu guapo ayúdame a entrar las cosas de la camioneta" – dice mientras se dirige a la puerta

- "Con gusto Sra. Ada" – dice el sonriendo y murmurando algo como: "es igualita a ti"

Luego de varios viajes, la sala de mi mama queda llena de aparatos médicos: monitores, tanques de oxígeno, varias maletas con las que imagino están llenas de instrumentos médicos, inclusive una camilla con soporte para las piernas y una incubadora, parece que mi madre se trajo medio hospital

-"Bien eso debe bastar para cualquier eventualidad" – dice ella como zanjando el asunto

-"¿Y cómo hiciste para traer todo esto sin llamar la atención?"

-"Digamos que es muy buena carta bajo la manga ser quien tenga la potestad de cambiar todos los equipos médicos del hospital, por cierto ¿Leon ya tienes al par de manos que te pedí ayer?"

-"Si ya deben estar por llegar" – dice Leon mirándome nerviosamente a la vez que mira su reloj, así que sospecho de algo que estoy segura no me va agradar

-"¿A quién llamaste Leon?" – pregunto en un tono demasiado peligroso que Leon conoce muy bien, el tartamudea algo incoherente, cuando suena el timbre de la casa, cuando lo miro está completamente pálido, él va directo a la puerta y yo detrás de él, si es lo que estoy pensando va a tener serios problemas, abre la puerta y veo no a dos sino tres personas de las cuales uno odio a muerte

-"Redfield" – digo con el tono de voz más desafiante de todos

-"Wong" – dice Chris Redfield en un tono aún más desafiante que el mío.

Leon Kennedy, estas en serios problemas…


	5. Capítulo 5 - Vida

**_Disclaimer:_**_ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

_Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora. En los capítulos anteriores, hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, para su mayor compresión. Espero sus comentarios_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 5 – Vida_**

**_Leon_**

Esta vez creo que realmente metí la pata con Ada, la tensión es tan grande que se puede cortar con un cuchillo,

-"Redfield" – dice con un tono amenazante

-"Wong" – responde en un tono igual o más amenazante que Ada. Ella se voltea y me mira horriblemente enfadada – "¿No se te ocurrió decirme antes que él, iba a venir? ¿O es que tengo que golpear tu dura cabeza para que la única neurona que tienes haga contacto?" – diciendo esto da media vuelta y va directo a la cocina, yo voy detrás de ella

-"Por favor pasen adelante" – escucho que dice la Sra. Ada – "se ve que son amigos de mi hija" – no puedo evitar sonreír ante el sarcasmo de la Sra., pero se me borra de la cara al ver a Ada de espaldas, apoyada sobre el mesón respirando pesadamente

-"No me toques Kennedy" – me dice soltándose de inmediato – "al menos hubieras tenido la amabilidad de avisarme, y no enterarme cuando ya lo tenía en la puerta"

-"No estoy más feliz que tu Wong" – dice Chris entrando a la cocina – "Pero también es el hijo de mi amigo, y si Leon me pide ayuda, mi ayuda le voy a dar, así a ti no te agrade"

En ese momento Ada se agarra el vientre, doblándose y quejándose

-"Ves lo que provocas Kennedy" – dice a la vez que entre Chris y yo la llevamos hasta la sala, Ada está más preocupada por su dolor, que por el hecho de Chris la ayudo a caminar

-"Rápido súbanla a la camilla" –dice la Sra. Ada, cuando ve que la llevamos a la sala, mientras busca un tensiómetro, le toma la tensión rápidamente, observo a Ada y está muy pálida –"Se le bajo la tensión, tu pelirroja, busca un vaso con agua y colócale 3 cucharadas de azúcar" – dice dirigiéndose a Claire, quien sale como un rayo hacia la cocina a hacer lo que le mando la madre de Ada

-"Ada, necesito que te calmes que no te hace nada bien, ni a ti ni al bebe" – dice mientras que Claire ayuda la ayuda a tomarse el vaso con agua

-"Es una niña" – dice Ada un poco más calmada - "Voy a tener una niña, mama"

-"Bueno, veamos cómo esta esa niña" – dice mientras busca el aparato de Ecos, Helena se acerca a la Sra. Ada a ayudar

-"Antes de ser Agente, estudie enfermería" – dice Helena, ante la mirada de la Sra. – "Fui asistente en sala de partos un tiempo"

-"Excelente" – dice sonriendo un poco – "Ada por favor relájate un poco, voy a poner un poco de gel frio, quiero ver cómo está la bebe"

Los siguientes minutos, todos están en silencio, mientras Helena y la Sra. Ada, conectan los monitores y colocan en la cabecera de la camilla un tanque de oxígeno, y un monitor para regular los latidos del corazón de Ada

-"Veamos" – dice a la vez que coloca el ultrasonido en el vientre de Ada –"Los latidos están normales, y aquí está mi nieta" – dice señalando el monitor, donde se ve la imagen de mi pequeña ya prácticamente bien formada, todos se acercan a ver, incluido Chris que miraba desde la puerta.

-"Es lo más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo" – dice una emocionada Claire

-"Es cierto" – confirma Helena – "Después de tantos monstruos que hemos visto, es bueno ver cosas lindas y preciosas que te hacen apreciar la vida"

Ada está en completo silencio, me acerco a ella le sujeto su mano, ella me ve y veo que está sonriendo a la vez que trata de evitar que se escapen unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-"¿Me perdonas?" – le susurro en el oído

-"Ya veremos Kennedy" – me susurra también

- "Bueno hija, descansa unos 10 minutos y luego quiero que camines lentamente, Leon, tú y tu amigo necesito que me ayuden con unas cosas en el cuarto de arriba"

Chris me sigue escaleras arriba, mientras la Sra. Ada sostiene la puerta de su cuarto para que pasemos, una vez adentro la cierra con cuidado

-"Bien voy a ser directa: Ada ya está en labor de parto, no se lo quise decir aun, pues tiene la tensión baja, hay que esperar que le suba, como vieron allá abajo, la bebe ya está en posición, puede que rompa fuente en cualquier momento, si lo hace mientras camina seria excelente, pues quiere decir que todo será más fácil, en ese caso quiero que entre los dos la levanten y coloquen en la camilla, en caso contrario habrá que ver cuánto ha dilatado y romper la fuente, si se diera ese caso puede haber complicaciones"

-"¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?" – interrumpo preocupado

-"Ada no es una jovencita Leon, ya tiene 38 años de paso es primeriza, así que es todo un riego para ella y la bebe, por eso traje la incubadora, pero a pesar de que tengo lo necesario aquí, podríamos tener muchas complicaciones debido a la arritmia de Ada"

-"¿Arritmia" – Dice un sorprendido Chris

-"Si desde que tuvo ese trauma en Raccoon City, ella ha estado sufriendo del corazón, por tu cara veo que no lo sabias Leon"

-"No, es otro de los secretos de su hija de los que me entero, pero la he visto correr, saltar, prácticamente hacer de todo y nunca la vi convaleciente"

-"Eso es porque toma una medicación que creo un conocido mío, pero es obvio que no la ha tomado desde que supo de su embarazo, por esa razón hace rato cuando discutieron se le bajo la tensión, así que por favor, traten de no alterarla, por un tiempo traten de llevarle la corriente, por lo menos hasta que vuelva a tomar su medicación"

-"No es nada fácil lo que pide Sra. Ada, pero hare mi mejor intento" – dice Chris tratando de convencerse más a si mismo

-"Sin profundizar mucho, puedo preguntar ¿porque no se lleva bien ustedes dos?, pues parece que el problema es mutuo" – dice ella muy interesada

-"Bueno Sra. Por un tiempo se pensó que ella era la causante de un gran problema bioterrorista, además de la muerte de muchas personas, pero su hija en vez de enfrentar a la justicia, solo huyo, al final para hacer el cuento corto se demostró que era inocente, su antes de eso, nos causó muchas interrogantes y dolores de cabeza, además de que ella me tiene manía por haberla acusado de ser bioterrorista, y no recibirla con los brazos abiertos, cuando además de salir librada de todos los cargos, salió con un puesto en la D.S.O"

-"Si ella tiene el efecto de causar muchos dolores de cabeza" – dice haciendo una mueca – "Solo espero que por su bien, hagan una tregua aunque sea temporal, pues si decidiste venir a ayudar es porque estás dispuesto a ceder un poco"

-"Si señora" – dice Chris poco convencido

-"Y Leon, te doy un consejo, no la desafíes tanto, sigue así y vas hacer que huya"

-"Hare lo mejor posible"

Los tres salimos hacia la sala, donde encontramos a Claire, Helena y Ada, con un montón de ropa de bebe

-"Leon mira este traje que trajo Claire, ¿te parece conocido?" – me pregunta Ada mientras levanta un vestidito rojo con mariposas doradas a un lado

"Oh, claro que si" – digo mientras lo tomo y recuerdo el vestido de Ada que uso mientras estuvimos en España, recuerdo también haberle mencionado a Claire, hace ya algunos años, que cuando vi a Ada en esa villa, tenía un hermoso vestido rojo con mariposas doradas a un lado – "Gracias por el detalle Claire"

-"No es nada Leon, cuando lo vi, supe que era el indicado para mi sobrinita" – dice Claire sonriendo, Ada la mira algo sorprendida y a la vez me mira como preguntando que acaba de decir la pelirroja.

* * *

><p><strong><em>24 de Enero de 2014<em>**

Durante lo que parece una eternidad, Ada camina de un lado al otro, cada vez haciendo más muecas de dolor, y su madre junto con Helena, tomándole sus signos vitales y esperando que rompa fuente. Chris esta como una estatua, y solo camina de ventana a ventando vigilando que no haya movimientos extraños afuera, Claire por su parte está entre ayudar a Ada a caminar y hacer Te para todos los demás, pues todos se negaron a comer cualquier otra cosa, yo por mi parte no tengo ni idea de que hacer, todo esto es absolutamente nuevo y extraño. Chris me hace una seña para que me acerque

- **"**Leon hace rato que veo movimiento raro afuera, no sé si este lugar sigue siendo seguro"

- **"**Pero movernos ahora puede ser peligroso para Ada y la bebe" – digo mirando con disimulo a Ada que camina al otro lado de la sala con ayuda de Helena

- "Aun así puede ser peligroso quedarse aquí" – dice mientras vuelve a mirar por la ventana, yo también observo y tres camionetas negras están paradas en diversos puntos de la calle

- "Si estás en lo cierto, estamos rodeados"

- "Tu cara no miente Leon" – dice Ada sorprendiéndonos a ambos – "¿Que sucede afuera?"

- "Hay movimiento extraño fuera de la casa, antes había solo una camioneta, ahora hay tres" – indica Chris señalando hacia afuera

- "Debemos salir antes que se les ocurra entrar" – dice ella con determinación

- "Ada no creo que debas salir" – le digo preocupado

- "Leon no me voy a quedar aquí, mientras rodean la casa" – se dirige a las demás –"Recojan todo lo necesario para salir, la casa dejo de ser un sitio seguro, mama no me mires así, debemos salir de aquí, ya no es seguro quedarnos aquí"

- "Bien, ya sé a dónde ir" –dice mientras entre Helena, Claire y ella recogen, lo que les indica, en ese momento Ada vuelve a agarrarse el vientre, y la tomo entre mis brazos

- "Es una contracción Leon" – me dice mirándome con preocupación y dolor – "Salgamos rápido de aquí, nuestra bebe llegara pronto"

Armamos un plan para despistar, Helena y Claire se llevaran el vehículo de esta última, para simular que llevan ahí a Ada, por su puesto en el Jeep, llevare a Ada, su madre junto a Chris, luego que cojan distancia, agradezco mucho en este momento haber hecho caso a Chris de haber metido ambos autos dentro del Garaje. Todos vamos armados hasta los dientes, inclusive la mama de Ada, que no hizo ningún comentario cuando vio el armamento que tenemos en ambos vehículos, de hecho tomo una magnum .45, y municiones para esta, colocándosela en la parte trasera del pantalón. Ada cada vez está más pálida, más adolorida, aun no rompe fuente, no puede ser que en lo que se supone debería ser un momento feliz, se esté convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Al parecer nuestro plan funciona pues las tres camionetas, siguen la camioneta vino tinto de Claire. Luego de verificar que no hay moros en la costa, salimos en sentido contrario, hacia la casa de un conocido de la Sra. Ada, ella va adelante con Chris al volante dándole indicaciones, en la parte de atrás Ada va acostada con su cabeza en mis piernas, su mano izquierda lleva tomado su vientre, mientras que su mano derecha la sostengo dándole valor, es la primera vez que la veo en ese estado: débil y frágil, cuando siempre que la encontré en el pasado, era fuerte y fría, miro su pecho fijándome en su corazón que palpita más rápido de lo normal, no sé si es por la labor del parto, el estrés de salir huyendo o su arritmia

-"Saldremos de esta Ada, hemos estado en peores situaciones" – le digo mientras beso su frente, ella solo asiente, hacemos un trayecto de aproximadamente unos 20 minutos. Llegamos a una casa, ubicada en el Barrio Latino de Miami

-"Ya estamos aquí" – dice Ada madre al teléfono, en seguida vemos como se abre la puerta del garaje, de inmediato entramos, una vez cerrada la puerta, bajamos del jeep, ayudo a Ada a bajar del mismo cuando sin previo aviso ella suelta un grito de dolor, más fuerte que los anteriores seguido de un sonido de agua

-"Ha roto fuente" – escucho decir la voz de un hombre que enseguida viene en nuestra ayuda

-"Hay que llevarla adentro" – dice la Sra. Ada, entre Chris, el extraño y yo, cargamos a Ada hacia dentro de la casa, el tipo nos indica el mueble que tiene una cubierta de plástico que se extiende hasta el piso

-"Chris trae la maleta que está en el Jeep" - indica Ada madre mientras se posiciona frente a su hija y sacando un par de guantes que tenía en su chaqueta – "Ada necesito que respires profundo y te tranquilices, voy a ver cuánto haz dilatado" – dice mientras levanta el vestido maternal que lleva Ada, ella toma mi mano y la aprieta fuertemente y me mira

-"Tengo miedo Leon" – me susurra, mientras tiene otra contracción, y aprieta fuertemente mi mano, creo que para aliviar un poco el dolor que está sintiendo

-"Hija ya estas suficientemente dilatada, quiero que hagas exactamente todo lo que te diga, cuando te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo" – dice ella, a la vez que Chris llega con la maleta y un bolso, abre la maleta a Ada madre y ella saca algunas cosas que no distingo que son, a la vez nuestro anfitrión misterioso, ha vuelto con muchas toallas y sabanas

-"Ada cuando te diga toma aire y puja mientras cuento hasta 10, ¿de acuerdo?

-"De acuerdo" – dice una adolorida Ada

-"Bien empuja Ada, vamos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, para hija, respira profundo, suéltalo, ahora otra vez empuja"

-"¡Ahhhhh! – grita Ada con gran dolor mientras su madre sigue contando, nuestro anfitrión misterioso le limpia el sudor de la frente a Ada con una manta

-"Vamos hija otra vez, ya veo la cabeza, respira profundo y empuja Ada empuja"

-"¡ Aaahhhhh! – sigue gritando Ada, con aun más dolor

-"Vamos mi niña, falta poco, ya casi está aquí" – dice su madre para darle ánimos – "vamos otro empujón más Ada"

-"¡AHHHH! – grita si se quiere con mucho más fuerza que las anteriores, de repente escucho un sonido que cambia mi percepción del mundo para siempre: el llanto de un bebe, pero no cualquier bebe, mi bebe

-"Es una niña, una hermosa y linda niña" – dice Ada madre mientras alza a la pequeña para que la pueda ver, toma una especie de chupón gigante y aspira la boca de la bebe, luego con ayuda del hombre misterioso limpian a la bebe, la envuelve en una manta, me hace señas para que me acerque

-"Leon, te presento a tu hija" – dice mientras la coloca en mis brazos: es una pequeña masa rosada, con cabellos negros, su carita alargada como la mía, tiene sus ojitos cerrados, aun no puedo ver sus ojitos. Camino lentamente hacia Ada, para mostrarle a nuestra pequeña

-"Princesa, quiero que conozcas a tu mami" – le digo a mi hija, mientras la acerco a Ada, ella estira sus brazos para tomar a la pequeña

-"Hola pequeña, ¿tú eras quien me pateaba sin cesar no? – dice mientras la sostiene y sonríe dulcemente, hace un gesto de dolor

-"Disculpa hija debo agarrarte algunos puntos" – dice su madre para calmarla, en cuanto termina, toma a la bebe – "Señores por favor lleven a Ada a la habitación, tiene que descansar, Cariño indícales por donde"

-"Claro Ada, síganme por aquí" – dice haciendo señas para seguirlo por un pasillo, Chris vuelve a ayudarme con Ada, quien se siente súper agotada por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer, llegamos al cuarto y en una cama tamaño matrimonial acostamos a Ada en el centro, enseguida viene la Sra. Ada con la bebe en brazos

-"Chris, carga a la bebe, mientras Leon y yo cambiamos a Ada" – dice sin mucho miramientos, colocándole la bebe en sus brazos, el balbucea algo de que no sabe nada de bebes, pero calla cuando tiene a la bebe en brazos. Mientras cambiamos la ropa de Ada, Chris está en la puerta de espaldas meciendo a mi hija.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ada<em>**

Me siento tan cansada, a la vez me siento muy satisfecha, mi bebe ya está aquí con nosotros, estoy dándole el pecho por primera vez, aunque es un poco doloroso ella está haciéndolo bien. Leon está a mi lado, no ha querido separarse de nosotras en ningún momento, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, a pesar de que tuvimos que salir huyendo de la casa de mi madre, por el momento nos encontramos tranquilos.

Fue algo extraño cuando Chris Redfield, entro al cuarto luego de que me cambiara de ropa, colocará a la bebe en mis brazos, sonriéndome sinceramente por primera vez, a pesar de todo tengo que agradecerle que estuviera aquí, el que fuera un buen vigía y nos sacara a tiempo de la casa.

Mi madre ha revisado mi corazón después del parto, todo parece normal, de hecho después de darme un sermón de cómo me tengo que cuidar, inclusive a Leon también le toco su dosis de sermón, sobre todo el hecho de haber desaparecido y aparecerme ya a punto de dar a luz, me dice la gran suerte que tuve al romperse la fuente y no haber tenido que usar ningún medicamento para realizar la inducción del parto, maravillosamente la bebe se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, me indica que ya puedo tomar nuevamente sin problemas mi medicamente para mi arritmia.

Ya es de noche, Helena y Claire, lograron perder a las camionetas negras en Hialeah, ahora se encuentran con nosotros. Una vez termino de darle pecho a mi bebe y sacar los gases como me enseño mi mama, veo como ella me devuelve la mirada con sus ojitos azules iguales a los de su padre, tiene poco cabello pero se ve de color negro, tiene un color aun rosado, pero se ve que será del mismo tono de Leon, en pocas palabras es una hermosa mezcla de Leon y mía.

-"sabes aún falta ponerle un nombre" – me dice Leon

-"Si, pero no me gustan tus opciones de nombre y a ti no te gustan las mías"

-"¿y si pedimos ayuda a los demás?, tal vez así tendremos un mejor panorama"

En eso entra mi mama acompañada de nuestro anfitrión

-"¿Cómo te sientes Ada?"

-"Mucho mejor, por cierto ¿quién es nuestro estimado anfitrión?

-"Es Carlos Oliveira" – dice Chris desde la puerta – "Ayudo a Jill a salir de Raccoon City"

-"Y tu eres Chris Redfield, Jill me hablo mucho de ti"

-"¿Y cómo se conocen tú y mi madre?"

-"Bueno Ada, resulta que Carlos es mi sobrino, por lo tanto es tu primo"

-"¿Hijo del tío Daniel?" – pregunto pensativa

-"Si, mi madre no tuvo el chance de decirle que estaba en cinta" – responde Carlos – "Cuando tenía unos siete meses de embarazo, se enteró de la accidente de él debido a las noticias, mas no pudo contactar con ninguno de su familia, hasta muchos años después, de hecho fue gracias que se mudó a Miami, tropecé con ella en el hospital cuando llevaba a mi madre para unos exámenes, ella reconoció a mi madre, y bueno aquí estoy"

-"¿Que pequeño es el mundo?" – comenta Claire, quien entro acompañada de Helena

-"Eso es cierto imagínense, yo emparentado con la mismísima Ada Wong"

-"¿Y tu madre vive cerca?" – pregunto interesada

-"Ella murió hace 6 meses, tenía Cáncer de colon"

-"Lo siento"

-"No te preocupes, tuvo una vida plena, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo se llama mi sobrinita?

-"Aun no tenemos un nombre, digamos que hemos tenido desacuerdos por ello" - dice Leon mientras carga a la bebe

-"¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre Carlos?" –pregunta Helena

-"**_Lara Oliveira_**" – dice con orgullo, miro a Leon quien a su vez me ve a mí y luego a la bebe, sin decir una palabra hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Leon se sienta a mi lado

-"Amigos, quiero presentarles a **_Lara Kennedy Wong_**" – dice León muy sonriente

Siento que de alguna manera estoy en una familia, algo que creí imposible, desde que decidí seguir los pasos de mi padre, sin embargo, veo a todos riendo, disfrutando de este maravilloso momento de celebración gracias a la llegada de Lara, no puedo evitar pensar que ahora mi pequeña hija, pueda ser el blanco de cualquier ataque o represalia en mi contra o contra Leon…

**_5 Meses Antes_**

**_10 de septiembre 2013_**

**_Ada_**

Me encuentro nuevamente en el baño, botando todo lo que comí en el desayuno, esto ya está rayando en lo absurdo, nunca me sentí así de mal, esto ya me está dando mala espina, eso sin agregar el retraso que ya tengo, cuando soy súper puntual, saco mi teléfono, llamo al número que conseguí esta mañana para una cita, y salir de dudas, la asistente de la Dra. me indica que tiene espacio para mañana a primera hora, así que confirmo la cita.

Ya este es mi segundo día en la DOS, es asombroso que después de quedar liberada de todos los cargos me hayan ofrecido ser la compañera de Leon en todas sus misiones a pesar de que tenemos historia, los jefazos, omitieron esto y nos pusieron juntos, aunque tengamos misiones juntos, habrán algunas que seguiré haciendo por mi cuenta, eso me gusta, pues seguiré teniendo cierta privacidad. Todavía recuerdo la cara molesta que puso Chris Redfield cuando lo anunciaron, además de que a partir del brote del virus C, la interacción entre ambas organizaciones la DOS y la BSAA dejo de ser restringida, ahora ambas son aliadas y se prestan apoyo mutuamente.

Desde que nos vimos hace tres meses en mi apartamento, luego de haber regresado de China, Leon y yo nos hemos acercado un poco más, pareciera que tenemos una relación más sólida, sin embargo, le he dejado en claro a Leon, que no quiero nada serio, que si está de acuerdo solo nos divirtamos entre los dos aprovechando la atracción que hay entre ambos, a pesar de haber dicho que nos amamos esa noche.

Pero esa teoría de ser solo amigos con derecho está a punto de ponerse a prueba. No he visto a Leon todo el día, le deje un mensaje casual en su teléfono al no caer la llamada pues quería hablarle de nuestro posible problema, pero cuando lo veo al final de la tarde está coqueteando abiertamente con una de las asistentes del departamento cerca del pasillo del ascensor por donde debo pasar para salir del edificio. Cuando deja de hacerlo y la asistente, se va con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, camino decididamente camino al ascensor, chocando "Accidentalmente" el hombro de Leon, dejándolo un poco contrariado por el gesto

_-"Ada, ¿Qué pasa?"_ - dice tomándome del brazo

_-"Nada, Leon, solo que eres un imbécil" -_ digo deshaciéndome de su agarre

_- "¡Ahhh, ya se!, ¿es por qué hablaba con Amy?"_

_-"Me importa un bledo con quien hablas o dejes de hablar_" - digo marcando desesperadamente el botón del ascensor

_-"Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días"_

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"¡Tu celosa!, ¿tú misma no dejaste bien en claro que lo de nosotros era solo diversión?"_

_-"Solo eres un imbécil"_ – siseo entrando en el ascensor

_-"¡Ada Espera!"_ - indica mientras se cierran las puertas, entro en pánico y le suelto de repente mi preocupación

_-"Leon estoy retrasada" - e_l mete la mano para evitar que se terminen de cerrar las puertas

_-"¿Retrasada para qué? ¿Para huir de nuevo?"_

_-"No Leon, estoy re - tra – sa – da"_

_-"¿Estas segura?"_ - pregunta con asombro, a la vez que entra en el ascensor conmigo

_-"Mañana tengo cita con la Dra., y me aclarara las dudas" -_ digo mientras miro a todos lados menos a el

_-"Te acompaño mañana, tengo el día libre, no digas que no Ada, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, estamos juntos en esto"_

_-"Ja"_ - digo sonriendo

_-"¿Que es tan gracioso?"_

_-"Me dirás tonta, pero es lindo que dijeras que estamos juntos en esto"_

_-"Se necesitan dos para bailar tango"_ - en eso se abre el ascensor el nivel de calle _– "¿ya te vas a tu departamento?"_

_-"Si"_ - Leon no me deja salir y marca el botón para el estacionamiento

_-"Yo te llevo"_

_-"Leon se perfectamente cómo llegar a mi casa"_

_-"Solo quiero ser cordial contigo, no seas tan obstinada Ada"_

_-"Bien, dejare que me lleves"_ - digo pues me siento algo mareada, pero disimulo tan perfectamente que no se da cuenta de este gesto. Salimos en silencio del ascensor, nos dirigimos al jeep de Leon, antes de llegar Chris Redfield se está bajando de su camioneta

_-"Vaya, tan rápido y ya andan juntos"_

_-"Hola Chris_

_-"Leon" _–me mira despectivamente – _"Wong"_

_-"Redfield" - _lo miro petulantemente – _"tan agradable como siempre, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo"_ - digo mientras camino golpeándolo en el hombro

_-"En serio Leon, ¿qué rayos ves en esa mujer?, es totalmente odiosa"_

_-"Digamos que tiene su encanto"-_comenta Leon haciendo una mueca

_-"Leon nos vamos, ¿o se van a poner a discutir que tengo o que no?" –_ Chris hace el sonido como de un látigo

_-"Ya te tiene dominado, Adiós Leon, Wong" _- dice mientras se retira rápidamente hacia el ascensor, seguidamente nos montamos en silencio en el Jeep, no han pasado más de 5 cuadras cuando…

_-"Leon por favor detente, ahora"_ - Leon se orilla a un lado, no ha terminado de estacionarse, cuando salgo disparada del jeep y expulso lo que comí en el almuerzo, Leon rápidamente también se baja y me sujeta por detrás, cuando me levanto agradezco que él me esté sosteniendo porque enseguida estoy mareada, esta vez claramente él se da cuenta de mi mareo

_-"Dios Ada, ¿desde cuándo estas así?_ - antes de que pueda responder vuelvo a tener arcadas y termino de expulsar el resto de mi almuerzo"

_-"Desde el día de la audiencia" -_ digo cuando puedo hablar – _"por favor Leon llévame a casa"_

_-"OK"_

Me ayuda a llegar hasta el auto, luego él también se monta y arrancamos, en el camino saca un pañuelo y unos caramelos de menta, los cuales no rechazo, luego me recuestó sobre la ventana, quedándome levemente dormida, cuando siento que el jeep se detiene, abro los ojos de inmediato me doy cuenta que estamos en el garaje de la casa de Leon

_-"¿Que hacemos en tu casa Leon?_

_-"Quiero cuidarte esta noche, y tu apartamento está muy lejos, además ya estamos aquí"_

_-"Bien" _- digo molesta, salgo del jeep, voy al segundo piso directo al baño y me encierro en él, me doy un largo baño relajante, al salir busco ropa en el armario de Leon, es bueno tener ropa en su casa, me decido por un pijama de seda rojo de pantalón largo y una camiseta de tiras con encaje en la parte de arriba bajo hacia la cocina y veo a Leon cocinando algo que huele bien

_-"¿Sigues molesta conmigo?"_

_-"Solo si sigues haciendo estupideces" -_ comemos una rica pasta tres quesos, Leon siempre me sorprende con las cenas, es una de sus grandes habilidades. Al terminar subimos a la habitación, y nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato

Sé que ya ha amanecido, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme, ya que al fin he dormido la noche corrida en semanas, miro hacia mi lado izquierdo, veo a Leon dormido plácidamente a mi lado, pero recuerdo la posibilidad de que pueda estar embarazada, y me aterro completamente, cuando escogí esta vida, enseguida supe que no podría tener una familia, de seguro iba acarrear enemigos que buscarían la manera de utilizar cualquier motivo para destruirme, un hijo seria el principal blanco y motivo para ello.

Además del hecho que un embarazo puede ser un riesgo para mi salud. Desde que Mister X, me lanzo contra esa consola en Raccoon City, he estado teniendo algunos problemas con mi corazón, gracias a mi Madre y a un científico que no conozco, he podido mantener mi corazón estable, debido a un medicamento creado especialmente para mí, al menos tengo suficiente para algún buen tiempo. Estoy inmersa en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta que Leon tiene rato viéndome

_-"Buenos días"_

_-"Buenos días Guapo"_ – me da un dulce beso, se me queda viendo como un estúpido, sé a qué se debe eso, estoy a punto de recriminarle, cuando sentimos que toda la casa se estremece

_-"¿eso fue un sismo?" _–dice el a la vez que ambos nos levantamos de la cama, y volvemos a sentir que la casa se vuelve a estremecer, no una sino dos veces mas

_-"Mejor nos vestimos por si hay que salir de la casa"_ – digo buscando ropa en el armario: me decido rápidamente por un pantalón negro, botas negras y una blusa azul oscuro, fugazmente pienso que fue buena idea dejar ropa en la casa de Leon, el por su parte escoge un atuendo de pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y encima Sweater Blanco, zapatos negros, mientras ajusto mi botas sentada en la cama, suena el teléfono de Leon

_-"Hunnigan"_

_-"Leon, tengo noticias urgentes, se han confirmado al menos 4 BOWS gigantes como los que enfrentaste en Eslava del Este, además de una como la que apareció en Edonia, en diferentes puntos de __Washington" _

_-"Pero cómo es posible que llegaran Bows tan grandes sin que nadie se diera cuenta"_ – digo algo impresionada

_-"Estamos investigando Ada"_ – dice Hunnigan sin sorprenderse de que este con Leon _–"Por el momento les recomiendo que…."_ – la llamada se corta de improviso

_-"Rayos, esto no es nada bueno"-_ dice, me dirijo directamente al armario de Leon y tecleo el código de seguridad en la puerta desplegándose un segundo armario, este lleno de suficiente armas como para causar una guerra, tomo todo lo necesario incluyendo un rifle con su mira, una escopeta, una ballesta, algunas granadas de diferentes tipos, la ametralladora que utilice en China, y munición para todo esto, tomo de mi bolso mi fiel pistola lanza garfios. Leon por su parte también se abastece, me da un auricular de alto alcance

_-"Debemos estar comunicados"_ – es su respuesta ante mi mirada, volvemos a sentir el temblor de hace unos momentos, pero mucho más fuerte y más seguido, cuando miramos hacia la ventana vemos pasar una gran mole negra, yo me dirijo inmediatamente a la ventana confirmando que se trata de un Tyran gigante como los de Eslava del Este, sin pensar mucho abro la ventana tomo mi pistola garfio, apunto directamente a la espalda del gigante yendo directo a mi objetivo, mientras escucho a Leon gritarme

_-"Ada, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?"_

_-"Solo mi trabajo Guapo" - _le respondo mientras saco una granada y dirigiéndome hacia el objetivo…


	6. Capítulo 6 - Gigantes Problemas

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

_Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora._

**Fanfic: Vida**

**_Capítulo 6 – Gigantes Problemas_**

**_11 de septiembre 2013_**

**_León_**

Ya me era extraño que Ada, no buscara una forma de escapar, sin importar el motivo, sin embargo esta vez preocupa que exista una posibilidad de que no sea ella sola. Apunto directamente a la cabeza del Tyran con el rifle, enseguida veo a Ada colocando una granada y huye con su lanza garfios a una azotea cercana, salgo de la casa mientras veo que ahora el Tyran va en dirección hacia ella, mientras Ada anda de techo en techo para alejarse de él, en ese momento recibo una llamada de Hunnigan

-"_Leon, tenemos ubicadas a las BOWs. , pero la que se encuentra cercana a ti, está en una zona residencial y no se le puede disparar allí, trata de atraer su atención hacia el parque Cleveland para que los cazas puedan exterminarlos"_

_-"Estoy en ello" – _le digo mientras salgo de la casa situandome en el medio de la calle, apunto y disparo directamente a la cabeza del Tyran unas 3 veces con el rifle, se voltea viéndome como si fuera un bicho insignificante, en menos de 5 segundos empieza una carrera detrás de mí, definitivamente llame su atención, mientras corro con la gran mole a mis espaldas, escucho gritos de terror de la gente que está en la alrededor, delante de mi hay una última calle para llegar al parque, cuando tropiezo caigo sin remedio al piso, me levanto rápido comprendo que el Tyran está a punto de tomarme, cuando siento que me levantan en el aire unos brazos delicados

_-"Debes bajar de peso Guapo" - _dice Ada en mi oído mientras aterrizamos en el techo de un edificio de 3 pisos, obvio el Tyran se abalanza detrás de nosotros, rápidamente Ada señala un edificio al frente para bajar, en seguida la tomo de la cintura y ella vuelve a disparar su lanza garfios, pero en pleno vuelo el Tyran toma el cable de tensión lanzándonos hacia otro edificio que está al lado contrario, entramos de golpe por una gran ventana de vidrio. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me siento temporalmente noqueado por el golpe, pero al ver a mi derecha, veo a Ada ensangrentada con un golpe en la cabeza, por el que sangra. Pero eso no es todo escucho a parte de gritos de la gente en la calle, también escucho muchos disparos

-"_Vamos Ada, Despierta"_ – digo mientras la zarandeo para que reaccione, ella despierta levemente desorientada

-"_Estoy bien Leon, solo algo mareada"_ – ella se levanta, pero enseguida se tambalea, por lo que la sujeto para que no se caiga, ella se suelta de mí y revisa su lanza garfios – _"Parece que quedó inservible" _- aun así lo guarda en el bolso que tiene atrás, vuelve a sonar mi teléfono

-_"Leon, ¿están los dos bien? Vi como la BOW los lanzo dentro del edificio"_

_-"Estamos bien Hunnigan, solo algo aporreados"_

_-"Me alegra escuchar eso. Tengo buenas y malas noticias: los cazas lograron exterminar a dos las BOWS gigantes que rondaban la ciudad, pero la situación se ha complicado la BSAA nos ha informado sobre ataques a la población con el virus C, el presidente y toda la Casa Blanca fue ya evacuada a un lugar seguro, están evacuando también a toda la población posible y vacunándola contra el virus C, a fin de evitar una epidemia como la de China. Los militares con ayuda de la BSAA han cerrado todos los accesos a Washington, en cuanto puedan vayan a los puntos de acceso que les enviare para que puedan también salir de la ciudad"_

_-"Gracias Hunnigan, lo haremos pero primero ayudaremos en lo que podamos" _– dice Ada, cortando la llamada, miro a Ada su cabeza ya ha dejado de sangrar, pero tiene cortes en los brazos, yo me observo y estoy hecho un asco: llevo sangre en la camisa, aunque en mi debe resaltar mas ya que es blanca además de cortes en los brazos. Ada se acerca a mí y me limpia los labios

_-"Tenias algo de sangre" – _comenta ante mi mirada – _"Vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer" –_ dice tomando su ametralladora y saliendo del salón, la alcanzo tomo su brazo, sin previo aviso la beso, ella me responde con pasión, siento sabor a sangre, pero omito esto, profundizo el beso, tomando su cintura y sujetando su cara con la otra. El sonido de mi teléfono rompe la fantasía, miro la pantalla y es

_- "Chris"_

-"_Leon, ¿Dónde estás? Hunnigan me dijo que aún no han salido de la ciudad_

_-"Estamos cerca de Cleveland Park, hemos tenido algunos contratiempos_"- comento mientras miro la sangre en la frente Ada

_-"Bien, estamos recogiendo a todos los sobrevivientes en la Catedral de San Mateo, la mejor ruta para que lleguen hasta aquí es tomando la Línea Roja del metro hasta Farragut North"_

_-"Bien, vamos en camino"- _veo a Ada y la veo más pálida de lo normal_-"¿Te sientes bien?"_

_-"Si, todo bien" – _dice muy poco convencida de lo que dice, recarga su ametralladora y es la primera en bajar las escaleras para ir al exterior.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la entrada de la estación Cleveland Park, sin contratiempos mayores, nos adentramos en los oscuros túneles, con las armas a punto pues sabemos que puede haber sorpresas en el camino. Hemos andado unos 5 minutos, nada había aparecido todavía en la vista, a través de la oscuridad una figura grande se mueve y un gruñido profundo nos sorprende. Ada casi se cae por pisar algo resbaladizo. Luego hubo otro gruñido y el túnel se sacudió.

Vamos uno al lado del otro con la pistola en la mano cuando se produjo un fuerte silbido detrás de nosotros. Algo salpicó con fuerza contra el agua, las paredes del túnel se sacudieron, mientras algo se deslizó y se levantó.

Ambos centramos toda nuestra atención detrás de nosotros. No era apenas visible en la poca luz disponible: una gigantesca boca se abrió con su descamación de la piel afuera revelando un poco de músculo debajo, con su característica más aterradora siendo sus brillantes ojos blancos, un cocodrilo gigante.

Nos retiramos lentamente y la criatura parecía estar observándonos

_-"¿Alguna idea?"_ - Ada susurró, creo que ella dudaba seriamente si su ametralladora traspasaría la piel impenetrable de la criatura.

_-"Estoy pensando, seguro me hubiese gustado tener un tanque de gas por aquí o tal vez ..."_ - Ada no apartaba los ojos del cocodrilo que se acerca lentamente mientras yo revisaba mi equipo. – _"Tal vez podamos usar las granadas para hacerlo explotar."-_ Le susurró. Ella se quedó mirando a la criatura y miró a su piel gruesa con incrustaciones

_-"Gran idea, pero esto parece impenetrable desde el exterior"_

_-"Bien, tenemos que conseguir que se abra su boca_"- El túnel era grande, pero no iba a durar para siempre, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que tan lejos estábamos de la estación Farragut North

_-"Leon, yo lo distraigo mientras tu lanzas la granada"_

Es como si el cocodrilo hubiera entendido lo que ella dijo y empezó a tomar velocidad detrás de nosotros. Ada disparó un par de veces en la cabeza sin dejar de correr hacia atrás y ver hacia dónde iba. Mientras que con granada en mano también corriendo y esperando una oportunidad de que abriera su fea boca. Ada logró disparar al ojo izquierdo del cocodrilo lo que causo que el abriera su boca con gran ira mientras nos gruñía, aproveche la oportunidad y lance la granada, que aterrizó en la boca de la criatura y explotó unos pocos segundos más tarde.

Ambos corrimos antes de la explosión, habíamos perdido de vista el cocodrilo pero todavía estaba vivo, el túnel seguía temblando. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el gigante se pusiera nuevamente de pie, pero nos dimos cuenta de que su lengua estaba colgando como una cadena de carne y que tenía un pliegue rojo en la frente.

_-"¡Uno más debería hacerlo!"_ - exclame a través del alboroto formado por salpicaduras y gruñidos que provenían del cocodrilo. Iba a ser mucho más difícil meter la granada en la boca ahora, teniendo en cuenta cómo la lengua colgaba de esa manera; tiene que ser de cerca y personal, pensé.

Ada había dejado de correr una estaba de pie viendo el otro ojo del cocodrilo sabiendo que sería la única manera de conseguir su boca se abriera. Ella respiró fuerte y apretó el gatillo mientras un sonido splat gigante se escuchó. Una vez más el cocodrilo abrió la boca chillando de dolor. Lance la granada en linea recta, aterrizó en algún lugar profundo en la garganta del cocodrilo. Corrí hacia Ada, la agarre de la mano y corrimos hacia el otro extremo del túnel, escapando por poco de la potente explosión de la granada.

El túnel se quedó quieto y nada se movió atrás de nosotros, esperamos unos minutos antes de echar un vistazo a la zona sólo para asegurarnos: las extremidades del cocodrilo ligeramente convulsionando con un gran agujero irregular en su cabeza, no había duda de que estaba muerto. Sin previo aviso Ada se agarró de una baranda a un lado mientras vomitaba, me acerque a ella, para sostenerla y no se fuera a caer. Vuelve a mi mente la posibilidad de que ella pudiera estar esperando un hijo, ella parece pensar lo mismo

_-"No te mortifiques por esto Leon, tal vez solo sea una mala gripe combinado con lo asqueroso que es estar en este lugar" _

_-"Tal vez si, tal vez no"_ – la tomo del brazo y empezamos a andar tratando de no mirar el cocodrilo mientras pasábamos, caminamos por un largo rato en silencio, le ofrezco nuevamente mentas y las acepta sin protesta, vemos un aviso que nos indica que hemos llegado a la estación Farragut North. La estación está bien iluminada, miro de reojo a Ada, tiene mejor semblante aunque sigue pálida, salimos de la estación y nos dirigimos a la iglesia, vemos de inmediato que está rodeada de agentes de la BSAA, nos acercamos a la entrada muestro mi identificación, mientras pido ver a Chris. Ada hace una mueca pero camina a mi lado sin protestar.

Nos indican la entrada al despacho que sospecho era de del cura, Ada se adelanta abriendo la puerta. Lo que pasa a continuación me agarra desprevenido: veo un fogonazo en dirección hacia ella, ella magistralmente esquiva la bala que dio contra la puerta, haciendo una pirueta hacia un lado, mientras una mole vestido de verde militar la toma, forcejea con ella al punto que la domina y terminando con su arma apuntándole en la frente

_-"¡CHRIS, BAJA TU ARMA AHORA!"_ – le grito mientras también le apunto con mi pistola

-"_No, yo sabía que esta mujer nos metería en grandes problemas"_ – dice mientras sigue apuntándole a la cabeza - _"Todo esto que está pasando es su culpa"_

_-"¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?, ella no tiene la culpa, te lo repito Chris baja tu arma y déjala en paz" _

_-"Los que lanzaron el ataque, solo tienen una demanda, que les entreguemos a la traidora Ada Wong, y dejaran la capital en paz"_

_-"¡Y crees que entregarles a Ada en bandeja de plata solucionara el problema!"_ – Chris se lo piensa un momento, se levanta dejando de apuntar a Ada, cuando ella se levanta él le abofetea el rostro, inmediatamente ella reacciona y golpea sus partes bajas

_-"Desgraciada, tu maldito clon mato a todos mis hombres, ¿cómo quieres que te mire a la cara y no la recuerde a ella? _

_-"¿Acaso te parece que estoy contenta que me usaran como chivo expiatorio para acabar con el mundo?"_ – le sisea Ada en un tono de pocos amigos

_-"Ya basta los dos, esta pelea es estúpida, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos salir de aquí" – _digo mientras me coloco en el medio de ambos, aunque dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo si estos dos deciden volver a irse a las manos

-_"Bien Chris, ¿cuál es el plan?" – _pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

-_"Estamos sacando a toda la gente posible en convoys, nosotros iremos en el último convoy que llegara en unos quince minutos" – _en eso suena mi celular, es Hunnigan

_-"Hunnigan hemos llegado a la Catedral de San Mateo, estamos con los miembros de la BSAA, ¿Qué ha pasado con las BOWs gigantes que aparecieron"_

_-"Han sido exterminadas Leon, todos los civiles que hemos rescatado están siendo vacunados contra el virus C, lamentablemente un 10% de la población de la ciudad ha sido contaminada"_

_-"Rayos, Hunnigan deben también purgar los túneles del metro, pues Ada y yo nos hemos encontrado con una gran BOW camino hacia acá"_

_-"Bien Leon pasare la información para que procedan de inmediato, los veo más tarde en la base_" – dice cortando la llamada. El clima en el despacho se ha vuelto tenso nuevamente, así que le hago señas a Ada para salir de ahí.

_-"De verdad detesto a ese tipo_" – comenta Ada, ni bien salimos de ahí, sé que posiblemente Chris la haya escuchado, así que apuro el paso y hago como que no la escuche para evitar caer en comentarios.

Hemos terminado de bajar las escaleras, estamos cruzando el centro de la catedral, cuando Ada me empuja con fuerza hacia el piso, seguido del sonido ensordecedor de un disparo. Miro hacia un lado y miro a Ada inconsciente en el piso con una herida en su hombro derecho, saco mi pistola y ruedo sobre ella para protegerla mientras busco la fuente del disparo, escucho dos disparos más, veo caer un tipo vestido de negro desde las alturas. Chris Redfield con su Beretta en mano se acerca al tipo, aparta de una patada el rifle que estaba junto a él, luego se agacha y toca su cuello

_-"Está muerto"_ – determina al tomar su pulso, los demás miembros de la BSAA, buscan a ver si el tipo de negro tiene algún secuaz

Miro de nuevo a Ada, está completamente pálida y fría, muy fría, la herida en su hombro no deja de botar sangre, inmediatamente hago presión sobre la herida, Chris se acerca a nosotros, se arrodilla frente a Ada y toma su pulso

_-"Esta viva, tenemos que sacarla de aquí" – _habla por su auricular –_ "Aquí el Capitán Redfield, necesito con urgencia atención médica en la Catedral de San Mateo, para una agente especial de la DOS, tiene herida de bala en el hombro derecho, y múltiples contusiones" _

_-"Enterado Capitán, estaremos allí en 5" – _

_-"Ada vamos quédate conmigo" _– le digo aunque no sé si pueda escucharme_ – "No es el momento para que me abandones" – _me arrodillo y la tomo en mis brazos levantándome con ella.

-"_Ella es una roca dura de roer Leon, va a estar bien"-_

_-"Quiero creer que va ser así" _– nos dirigimos hacia el exterior, esta vez tenemos varios agentes de la BSAA alrededor, con armas cortas y largas, expectantes ante cualquier otro atentado, el convoy ya se encuentra afuera, rápidamente con ayuda de Chris subo a Ada, la cual mantengo en mis piernas, en seguida arrancamos, Chris me acerca un rollo de vendaje para tratar de parar un poco la sangre de Ada. Recuerdo amargamente aquella vez en Raccoon City, cuando pensé que la había perdido para siempre.

El viaje me parece extremadamente largo, no puedo evitar ver que cada vez la respiración de Ada es más lenta, siento que la estoy perdiendo y no puedo hacer más nada que esperar, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad llegamos al cuartel de la DOS y Hunnigan junto con unos cuantos médicos nos esperan en la entrada para atender a Ada. Enseguida la coloco en la camilla y se la llevan inmediatamente hacia dentro de la sala de urgencias improvisada que han montado en el cuartel para atender a los heridos. No me dejan entrar con ella, prácticamente entre Chris y Hunnigan me arrastran hasta otra sala para curar mis heridas, a pesar de decir que estoy bien.

Han pasado tres horas, estoy sentado en el mismo sitio mirando fijamente la puerta donde tienen a Ada, Hunnigan no se ha se ha separado de mi lado, agradezco su gesto, pues quizás ya habría derrumbado la puerta para verla, Chris se fue hace poco para continuar con sus tareas de rescate y eliminación de las BOW que quedan. Me sorprende cuando llega Helena, de seguro Hunnigan la contacto para que viniera, después de lo que vivimos Helena se ha comportado como una excelente amiga y colega, me alegra que este en este momento aquí. Pasa otro rato y veo salir a un doctor de la sala donde la tienen inmediatamente salto hacia el

_-"¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Está Bien?_

_-"Se encuentra fuera de peligro, aunque se encuentra débil debido a que perdió mucha sangre, hemos tomado muestras de su sangre para realizar análisis de sangre para comprobar que todo está bien, aunque su tensión se encuentra inusualmente baja, pero seguro es debido al estrés que acaba de pasar"_

_-"¿Puedo verla?"_

_-"¡Claro!, de hecho ella está consciente y aquí entre nos, es un poco obstinada" – _dice bajando considerablemente su voz, como esperando que ella no lo escuche

_-"No tiene idea" – le digo sonriendo y abriéndome paso hacia la sala en la que la tienen._

Lo primero que veo es su ropa ensangrentada sobre una mesa, junto con sus armas, escucho el sonido de una máquina y el pi... pi... pi... pi..., de los latidos de su corazón

_-"¡Hola Guapo!,_ - me dice desde la camilla, la observo tiene una venda que cubre parte de su cabeza, además de otro que cubre su hombro se ve debajo de la bata que le han puesto

_-"¡Hola Ada!"_ – me acerco a ella y tomo su mano- _"Me alegro que estén bien"_

_-"¡Una bala no puede vencerme!_

_-"Ada no tenías que hacerlo, salvaste de nuevo mi vida y casi pierdes la tuya"_

_-"No es nada Leon, supongo que fue solo instinto"- _Me acerco a ella y la beso suavemente, cuando nos separamos dejo un rato mi frente junto a la suya

-_"Creí que te volvía a perder Ada, esta vez no iba a tener fuerzas para mantenerme en pie"_

-_"Leon"_ – dice mientras acaricia mi rostro

-"_Hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde el día en que nos conocimos" – _esta vez es ella la que me besa como si fuera lo único que debe hacer para vivir, cuando se separa me sonríe sinceramente

_-"¡Leon vete a cambiar estas hecho un asco!_

_-"Está bien, pero intenta dormir"_ - antes de salir me volteo – "_Te amo Ada Wong"_ – y salgo sin esperar que ella logre contestar

Al salir veo solo a Helena, quien curiosamente tiene una bolsa en la mano, y me la entrega a penas me ve.

_-"Me imagine que necesitarías algo de ropa, así que te traje una camisa que era de mi padre, espero que te sirva"_

_-"Gracias Helena, iré a cambiarme"_

_-"Y luego a que tomes un café bien cargado"-_ la miro de curioso – _"Sé que no te iras de aquí, así que por lo menos tomate un buen café para que puedas soportar la noche"_

Una vez me cambie la camisa una de color azul oscuro como la que llevaba en china, me he reunido con Helena en la cafetería, hablamos de trivialidades, pero ella al igual que hizo en China detecta que me ocurre algo aún más profundo

_-"¿Qué ocurre Leon?, sé que te preocupa algo más, ¿es respecto a Ada?_

_-"Si, es algo complicado, aunque tal vez solo este ahogándome en un vaso de agua_

_-"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_-"Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie y mucho menos a Ada"_

_-"Bien, puedes contar con ello"_

_-"Hay una remota posibilidad…. de que Ada y yo…. bueno de que ella pueda estar embarazada"_

_-"Leon, guao eso es… sorprendente, pero ¿ella no se ha hecho alguna prueba?"_

_-"Las caseras le dan resultados contradictorios, hoy casualmente ella se iba a ver con una Dra. pero es obvio que no pudimos asistir a la cita"_

_-"Claro, pero crees que pudo haber sufrido alguna perdida hoy, ¿cierto?_

_-"Si, además de que si no, yo estaría muy feliz de ser padre, pero también sería un gran riesgo para ambos, hoy trataron de matarme con un francotirador, pero Ada me salvo recibiendo ella la bala, por eso ella está allá dentro, no quiero pensar que pudiera pasar si los enemigos mutuos saben que tendremos un hijo"_

_-"Tu y Ada harían un excelente trabajo, ese bebe tendría a los mejores padres del mundo, no podría tener mejor suerte" –_ dijo ella con determinación y una sonrisa en su rostro

-"_Gracias Helena" …_

**_12 de septiembre 2013_**

Me despiertan los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, debo haber dormido algunas tres horas, cuando veo hacia la camilla salto inmediatamente de la silla en la que dormí: Ada no está en la camilla

_-"Estoy aquí guapo"_ – me dice mientras sale del baño que está en la habitación, lleva puesta la ropa de ayer, además recargando sus armas como si nada, aún tiene las vendas que le colocaron ayer

_-"Veo que ya te sientes mejor"_

_-"Si, te lo dije ayer Leon: ¡una bala no va detenerme!"_

_-"Veo que ya se levantó Srta. Wong, aunque yo recomendaría que guardara reposo, aquí tengo sus análisis de sangre" –_ comenta mostrando una carpeta - _"Por favor tome asiento"_ – Ada me da una mirada de intriga ante el comentario del Doctor y se sienta en la camilla, yo me siento a su lado también

_-"¿Hay algo malo conmigo Doctor?" _

_-"Tienes la tensión inusualmente baja, y tu ritmo cardiaco pareciera un caso de arritmia pero lo descartamos cuando se le hizo el electrocardiograma, en cuanto a los análisis de sangre todo está perfectamente, para su condición"_

_-"¿Qué condición?"_ – dice Ada con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, yo me tenso también

-"_Bueno Srta. Wong, ... está usted embarazada"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ADA<em>**

Mis temores se han hecho realidad, estoy embarazada, un hijo de Leon, esto no me paso por la mente ni en mis sueños más desquiciados. Leon por su lado me ha pedido que lo tome con calma, yo a cambio le he pedido que mantengamos esto en el más profundo secreto, pues inclusive aquí en la DOS pueden haber enemigos que quieran aprovecharse de mi condición, hablamos primero con el Dr. Richards, que fue el que me atendió para que no riegue la información, luego hablamos con Hunnigan para poder hacer el papeleo correspondiente para que nos den a ambos un permiso o "Vacaciones" como la llamo ella. Sin embargo debemos esperar aproximadamente unas 3 semanas para poder salir de permiso, durante una semana tendremos que quedarnos en la sede de la DOS, mientras descontaminan y abren de nuevo el paso hacia donde estuvieron las BOWs, por su puesto mientras salimos de permiso.

Leon ha insistido en dos cosas: que nos quedemos en su casa y me vea con algún Medico Obstetra, esto último me da mucha mala espina pues sería ponerme en manos de gente que desconozco. Sin embargo he pensado que tal vez deba acudir a mi madre para esto, pero pueda que no me reciba con los brazos abiertos luego de haberla obligado a huir de Los Ángeles, erradicarse en Miami y no haberla visitado ni hecho contacto de ningún tipo por más de 4 años.

Aun así es la única persona en la que confiaría para que me atienda, no obstante no puedo llegar allí y esperar durante meses a que termine mi embarazo pues pondría en riesgo la seguridad de mi madre, así que convenzo a León de realizar un viaje por carretera hasta Florida, que nos de el tiempo suficiente de llegar casi terminando mi embarazo así mi madre no estaría en peligro, luego volvería desaparecer de su vida, claro a todas estas solo le he dicho a Leon que iremos con alguien de mi entera confianza, no es el momento de decirle que conocerá a mi madre.

Claire Redfield junto con Helena Harper han estado muy cerca de nosotros durante estas semanas, internamente agradezco tener un poco de compañía femenina, obvio no lo reconozco delante de nadie, mucho menos lo voy a reconocer delante de Leon que me cae bien la hermana del pesado de Chris Redfield.

**_15 de Octubre de 2013_**

Un día antes de irnos Leon me obliga a que me vea con una obstetra muy reservada y de confianza que le recomendó Claire Redfield, esto por su puesto suscita una pequeña pelea entre Leon y yo

_-"¿Entonces así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante?, ¿hacer lo que tú quieras sin consultarme?_

_-"No Ada, sabes que debes verte con algún obstetra antes de realizar un viaje tan largo como el que pretendes que hagamos"_

_-"Pero nada te costaba en al menos preguntarme, o ¿acaso crees que soy capaz de cometer alguna locura y sacar a este parasito que me chupa desde dentro?- _apenas digo esto me arrepiento enormemente

_-"¿Parasito?, ¿En serio eso piensas de nuestro hijo no nacido Ada? ¿Qué es un parasito así como la plaga?- _pregunta Leon totalmente enfurecido y decepcionado mientras me toma de los hombros

_-"Suéltame Leon"_ – le siseo mientras lo miro a los ojos, sin embargo él no me suelta, más bien me aprieta – _"Me estás haciendo daño"_

_-"¿Daño Ada? Tu eres la que durante años me has hecho daño sin embargo aquí estoy contigo, y me hieres de la peor forma, diciendo que el producto del amor que nos tenemos es un parasito"_

_-"No es lo que quería decir" – _miro con tristeza al piso_ – "Esta no es la vida que hubiera querido para un hijo: peligros, amenazas, BOWs, zombies, se supone que este debe ser el momento más feliz en la vida de una mujer, sin embargo, para mi es el más triste pues no sé si pueda con la responsabilidad de tener y criar a un hijo en estas circunstancias Leon" - _sin previo aviso me abraza

_-"Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar, yo también lo tengo, pero estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos salir adelante y ser unos buenos padres, Ada hare todo lo necesario para superar todas las adversidades que se presenten en nuestro camino, te lo juro"_

Ya hace 5 meses de la promesa de Leon. Ahora con nuestra pequeña Lara con nosotros, veo una luz en el camino tan oscuro que nos ha tocado vivir…


	7. Capitulo 7 - Vida y Muerte

**_Disclaimer:_**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

_Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora. Espero sus comentarios. Perdón por adelantado por lo que hare en este capitulo_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 7 – Vida y Muerte_**

**_31 de Enero de 2014_**

**_Leon_**

Ha pasado una semana desde que nació Lara, entre Ada y yo nos las hemos apañado bien entre cambiar pañales, preparar fórmulas lácteas entre otros, Helena, Claire y Ada Madre nos han ayudado en las tareas básicas, y según la madre de Ada, su hija y nieta se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud y pueden realizar ya viajes sin ponerse ninguna en riesgo, mientras Chris y Carlos ha reforzado la seguridad en la casa, entre todos hemos convencido a Ada de regresar a Washington, así tener más apoyo y protección para nuestra hija, incluso nos llevaremos a su madre para prestarle también protección.

Chris nos ha presentado un plan para regresar: igual regresaremos en auto a DC, pero esta vez será un viaje directo de máximo 5 días, ahora tenemos que también velar por la salud de Lara. Una noche antes del viaje me encuentro en la sala con Lara en mis abrazos y teniendo una peculiar conversación con Chris, mientras todas las mujeres están arriba arreglando lo necesario para viajar con una recién nacida, Carlos prepara los autos para el viaje.

-"Entonces no sabes nada de ella desde hace 6 meses"

-"No nada, pareciera que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pidió un permiso y no se ha sabido más de ella, pareciera que no quieren que la encuentren"

-"Tal vez Jill se cansó de esperarte Chris"

-"O se cansó de llevar esta vida"

-"Algo que yo estoy considerando seriamente desde hace unos meses, ahora más que la tengo a ella, soy responsable de que tenga una vida normal, feliz, que ningún peligro la amenace"

-"No lo tomes a mal, pero te tengo cierta envidia, es decir, estas junto a la mujer que amas, aunque sea un dolor de cabeza, tienes una suegra estupenda, tienes una hermosa niña en tus brazos, yo diría que la vida te ha sonreído Leon, con esta vida que hemos tomado eso es hasta cierto punto imposible, sin embargo tú lo has logrado"

Ada aparece con un álbum de cuero en las manos, lo aprieta como si tuviera un tesoro muy preciado en sus manos

-"¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos Wong?

-"Una parte importante de mi pasado Redfield, Leon trae a Lara, es su hora de comer"

Subiendo al cuarto, nos topamos con Claire, Helena y la Sra. Ada, al pasar al lado de Ada todas se sonríen

-"Buenas noches Escarlata" – Ada solo las ignora y sigue hacia el cuarto, yo solo las miro al pasar sin comprender absolutamente nada, entro al cuarto cerrando con cuidado la puerta, se acerca a mí quitándome a Lara de los brazos, señala el álbum que dejo en la cama, ella se sienta en la cima de la cama, yo hago lo mismo al otro lado de la cama, tomo el álbum al abrirlo en la primera hoja hay una foto de una bebe de cabello negro piel blanca y rasgos asiáticos, debajo tiene una leyenda que leo en voz alta:

-"**_Akame Ada Wong Smith_**, 5 de Agosto de 1976 - Akame: en chino es un halago para la mujer. Significa Bella, Hermosa, Divina, Preciosa...También significa Color escarlata"

Miro a Ada quien está mirándome directamente esperando que yo también me ría, de repente todo en mi mente tiene sentido, Ella no utiliza su primer nombre, pero siempre se viste de rojo, rojo escarlata

-"Así que por eso te vistes de rojo" – le digo mientras acaricio su mano

-"Algo así, pero a tus amigas les pareció muy gracioso"

-"A mí me parece un nombre hermoso, te representa en todos los sentidos" - Nos miramos tiernamente, cuando Lara hace un bello sonido

-"Se está riendo Ada, Lara se está riendo"

-"Bueno a ella se lo puedo perdonar"

Las miro a ambas, son las dos mujeres que más quiero en esta vida, recuerdo el pasado el día en que conocí a Ada en Raccoon City, y todo el largo recorrido que hemos hecho hasta llegar aquí. Mañana regresamos a Washington, le insisto a Ada que se duerma, tomo a Lara en brazos para intentar que se duerma para también descansar

-"Es raro verte con un bebe en brazos, aun me estoy haciendo la idea"

-"Es raro verte a ti convertida en madre, y lo sentimental que puedes llegar ser"

-"Creo que es uno de los efectos secundarios de ser madre"

**_1ro de Febrero de 2014_**

Suena mi reloj despertador, lo veo y ya son las 4:00 am, siento que no he dormido nada, claro Lara se despertó 3 veces en la noche, definitivamente ser padre no es fácil, Ada también está algo desorientada, pero así y todo va directo al baño, a los 10 minutos sale ya totalmente vestida y despierta, lleva un pantalón negro ajustado como el que tenía en china, una blusa de tiras de color negro, botas negras, con una muy llamativa chaqueta color rojo escarlata, ha vuelto a ser la Ada de antes, pues desde que se empezó a notar su embarazo, usaba solo unos lindos trajes de embarazada, yo lo encontraba realmente encantador, pero tengo que admitir que extrañaba su estilo único, al parecer tengo rato observándola por lo que me lo hace notar

-"Que pasa Guapo, ¿tan mal me veo?"

-"No para nada, te ves espectacular, ¿pero cómo entraste en ese pantalón tan apretado?"

-"Una mujer nunca revela sus secretos Kennedy" – dice mientras se dirige a la cuna de Lara y la prepara para salir. Yo entro en el baño y en unos pocos minutos salgo también listo para salir, Ada y Lara ya no están en el cuarto, solos los bolsos, guardo en uno de ellos la ropa con la que dormí en la noche, bajo a la sala con ellos, en ella ya están todos levantados excepto:

-"Leon, ¿has visto a mi madre?"

-"No, ¿acaso no está aquí?

-"No está en ningún cuarto" – comenta Carlos bajando detrás de mi

-"Faltan uno de los carros" – indica Chris viniendo de la cochera

-"Rayos, debe haber regresado a la casa" – expresa Ada, en eso recoge el bolso de Lara – "Vamos hay que salir de aquí, tenemos que buscarla"

Todos hacemos exactamente lo que nos dice Ada sin protestar, después de unos 20 minutos de tenso silencio nos estacionamos a 2 cuadras de la casa, Ada le pone Lara en los brazos de Claire

-"Confió en ti completamente, tengo un mal presentimiento, no dudes en huir si la cosa se pone fea, tu prioridad es poner a Lara a salvo"

-"Ok, puedes contar con ello" – es como si Ada y Claire acabaran de firmar un pacto, todos los demás nos bajamos fuertemente armados

Aún no ha salido el sol por lo que podemos acercarnos sin ser detectados por nadie, Helena y Chris se acercan por un extremo a la casa, Ada junto conmigo por el otro, al acercarnos a la cerca, Carlos se queda rezagado vigilando el auto donde se quedó Claire con Lara. Veo varias figuras que salen de la casa

-"Son Javos, que rayos hacen en mi casa"

-"Creo que nos buscaban, ¿estas segura que tu madre está adentro?"

-"No lo sé, ojala que no, esto se puede poner feo" - En seguida escuchamos una ráfaga de disparos en dirección hacia Helena y Chris, ellos responden, nosotros también respondemos el fuego enemigo, Ada saca su ballesta y certeramente le da a dos de los Javos directamente en la cabeza, yo por mi parte también acierto en la cabeza de dos más, pero el ultimo sufre una mutación convirtiéndose en feo espécimen con un escudo de huesos y músculos, Chris se acerca más y le dispara al convertido con su mágnum en la cabeza, Helena también le atina a otros que se acercaban, entre ella y Ada le hacen unas llaves rompiéndoles el cuello, dejándolos destrozados en el piso

-"no quisiera que ellas me atacaran" – comenta Chris viendo el espectáculo.

Se escucha un disparo dentro de la casa, todos corremos hacia la puerta principal de la casa, vemos a la madre de Ada por una ventana forcejeando con un Javo, ella le devuelve la mirada directamente a su hija y claramente le dice: "Perdóname", como en cámara lenta toda la casa se convierte en un haz de luz rojo y amarillo, volando por los aires, el impulso no tira a todos hacia la acera

-"No, no, no, no, nooooooooo"

-"Ada, no espera" – corro hacia ella y la tomo en brazos pues quería entrar en los escombros en llamas

-"Suéltame Leon, suéltame" - mientras forcejea conmigo

-"Ada no, es muy tarde" - la sujeto con más fuerza

-"No puede ser, no" - dice mientras me golpea el pecho, lentamente cae de rodillas, yo con ella sin soltarla, mientras llora sin poder evitarlo

-"No debí venir…. no debí venir, es mi culpa"

-"No es tu culpa Ada, solo ella te podía ayudar" – me siento impotente, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, me levanto con Ada del piso mientras la llevo a la camioneta que Claire y Carlos han acercado, nos montamos en ella mientras Helena y Chris se montan en la otra. Ada mira con lágrimas la casa aun envuelta en llamas mientras arrancamos de ahí, Lara empieza a llorar y Ada le hace señas a Claire para que se la dé, ella la toma en brazos y la mece con un profundo dolor en su cara, pero ya sin llorar.

**_7 de Febrero de 2014_**

Una semana después, nos encontramos en Washington, hemos llegado sin contratiempos en 3 días, Hunnigan hizo todos los arreglos para trasladar el cuerpo hasta acá, Ada ha estado muy callada durante la semana sobre todo cuando los forenses determinaron que quien hizo volar la casa fue la misma Ada Smith, pues tenía en su mano calcina un transmisor causante de la detonación, no se saben qué razones pudo tener ella para regresar a su casa y hacer explotar la misma. Hoy es el funeral, Ada ya está vestida con un pantalón, blusa manga larga, botas negras, además de una chaqueta negra la cual lleva un decorado de mariposas, está vistiendo a Lara con un trajecito color blanco, yo ya estoy vestido también de negro, pantalón, camisa manga larga con cuello alto, miro el reloj

-"Es hora de irnos Ada"

-"Bien" – dice pasándome el bolso de Lara y tomándola en sus brazos, al llegar al cementerio ya se encuentran allí Chris, Claire, Helena, Carlos, Hunnigan, y algunos agentes de la BSAA y la DOS, Ada se baja, toma a Lara del asiento para bebes y va hacia la carpa que colocaron para el servicio fúnebre, Carlos se acerca y abraza a Ada, ella está algo reacia pero acepta el abrazo

-"Lo siento mucho prima, se exactamente cómo te sientes"

-"Gracias Carlos"

Nos sentamos en la sillas que están frente al féretro y el cura empieza con la ceremonia fúnebre, mientras habla veo que Ada respira pesadamente, la tomo de la mano y ella la aprieta fuertemente, sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo de aquí, al terminar la ceremonia, comienza el descenso del féretro todos nos levantamos y le lanzamos flores al ataúd, Ada es la última en hacerlo con tres rosas rojas

-"Adiós madre, perdóname todo lo malo" – diciendo eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auto sin mirar atrás….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leon<em>**

**_9 de Febrero de 2014_**

Un ruido en la casa me despierta, inmediatamente tomo mi pistola para averiguar que sucede, pero al ver al otro lado de la cama no veo a Ada por ningún lado, me levanto y veo que Lara no está en su cuna, me tenía que esto pudiera pasar, seguro que escapo cuando vio la oportunidad, pero esta vez se llevó a mi hija, me invade una ira que jamás no había sentido, así que rápidamente salgo del cuarto, para verificar si el ruido que escuche fue de ella escapando, llego a la sala y todo esta oscuro con la puerta cerrada, me asomo a la cocina para ver si está en la puerta de atrás, me asomo a la ventana, veo que su auto y el mío están en su sitio, vuelvo escuchar ruidos en la casa, me quedo atento para ver de qué parte proviene, vuelvo escucharlo me doy cuenta que proviene del sótano, bajo con cuidado por las escaleras, y veo a Ada golpeando ferozmente al saco de lona en una esquina, Lara se encuentra en la base de las escaleras en una cesta de bebe, siento una gran alivio viendo que ambas siguen aquí, que no me abandono, termino de bajar

-"Pensé que te habías ido de la casa con Lara"

-"Sabes que jamás te haría eso Guapo" – comenta ella ahora también pateando el saco

-"¿Estas segura que ya puedes moverte así?, es decir, ¿no se te romperá algún punto o algo así?

-"He tenido …. heridas…. antes …. y …. no …. me ha … pasado … ¡nada!" – dice entre golpes y patadas

-"Bueno ahora que esta también es tu casa, si quieres podemos transformar el sótano en un gimnasio, claro si estás de acuerdo"

-"¿Mi casa?, ¿Cuándo paso a ser mi casa? No soy exactamente una persona hogareña Leon, aun me estoy haciendo la idea de ser madre" – toma una toalla, se seca el sudor, se acerca a Lara y le acaricia la mejilla

- "Un trabajo que tenemos que aprender juntos, yo también me estoy haciendo la idea de ser padre, por cierto hay que instalar el nuevo sistema de seguridad, me ayudara a instalarlo gente de mi confianza"

-"En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que Redfield, viene también"

-"Si, mira Ada, sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero tienes que admitir que nos ha ayudado mucho"

-"Si es cierto, le tengo que agradecer" – levanta a Lara – "Pero no quiere decir que tenga que aceptarlo como Amigo" – dice subiendo por las escaleras, con Lara en brazos

-"Voy a hacer el desayuno, si quieres deja a Lara en su silla, mientras te das tu ducha"

-"¿Puedes hacer el desayuno y cuidar a la bebe al mismo tiempo?

-"Por supuesto que sí"

-"Ok, nos vemos en un rato" – pone a la bebe, en su sillita – "Por favor no le des tanto trabajo a tu papa, ya vengo" – se va con una sonrisa en la cara escaleras arriba

-"Mujeres"

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando suena mi teléfono, que estaba encima del comedor, en el identificador indica que es Hunnigan

-"Buenos Días Hunnigan, ¿por qué me llamas tan temprano un domingo?

-"Buenos Días Leon, lamento interrumpir tu permiso, pero necesito que tú y Ada vengan al cuartel de la DOS"

-"Hunnigan, Lara no tiene ni un mes de nacida, no podemos dejarla con nadie después de lo que paso con la madre de Ada"

-"Lo se Leon, pero es de prioridad que ambos vengan, pueden traer a la bebe, entendemos su situación, pero es muy importante que vengan, los espero a las 10 en punto" – dice cortando la llamada

-"Bien princesa" – cargo a Lara que me mira como analizándome con sus grandes ojos azules – "Es hora de salir a pasear"

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre salir con la bebe rumbo al cuartel de la DOS, me encuentro al volante del Jeep, con una Ada no muy contenta que no me quiere dirigir la mirada, una muy silenciosa Lara en el asiento de atrás, creo que hasta ella con su corta edad sabe que no hay que hacer molestar a su mama. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Ada se baja rápidamente abre la puerta de atrás lanzándome el maletín de la bebe, acto seguido la toma en sus brazos y camina decididamente hacia los ascensores. Yo la sigo con el llamativo bolso rojo que Ada compro para Lara, me siento algo raro pues es la primera vez que vengo al cuartel desde que nació Lara, siento que todos a mi alrededor me miran con curiosidad, en el ascensor todo se siente tenso, al salir de él Hunnigan nos recibe

-"Leon, Ada, gracias por venir, de verdad lamento mucho haberlos llamado e interrumpir su tiempo de permiso, pero de verdad es necesario su presencia aquí" – dice mientas nos conduce a una sala de reuniones -

-"¿Que es tan importante que nos hiciste venir con la bebe?"

-"Umbrella" – dice suspirando abriendo la puerta de la sala, adentro ya se encuentra Chris Redfield y Helena Harper

-"Ada, Leon, ¿qué hacen aquí?, pensé que no vendrían a trabajar hasta que la bebe estuviera más grandecita" – dice Helena levantándose y haciéndole cariñitos a la bebe

-"Yo los llame pues necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en esta misión" – dice Hunnigan sacando un control remoto, apagando las luces y encendiendo un proyector, Ada y yo tomamos asiento

-"Mientras Umbrella operaba en Raccoon City, todo era manejado por una súper computadora, llamada **_La Reina Roja, _**pero antes de que la ciudad fuera destruida por el misil, parte de esta computadora fue sacada de la ciudad para proteger los secretos de Umbrella"

-"Lo sé, yo escape de la ciudad en el helicóptero que llevaba a la reina roja" – Explica Ada – "Esa fue mi vía de escape, fue Wesker quien me dio esa información a cambio de la muestra del Virus G, que logre sacar del laboratorio de Umbrella"

-"Le diste a Wesker una muestra del Virus G, ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? – le reprende Chris con rencor

-"Lo hice siguiendo órdenes del gobierno Redfield, era la única manera de ganarme la confianza de Wesker"

-"Disculpen, sigamos con a reunión" – los interrumpe Hunnigan – "Como decía, lograron sacar la computadora pero desde que murió Wesker, no se ha sabido de su ubicación, hasta ahora" – aprieta el control remoto y aparece en pantalla una especie de instalaciones sumergidas, de las cuales parte de ella está destruida

-"Esperen ese sitio me parece conocido, es…" –Comenta Chris

-"La plataforma petrolífera pertenecía a Carla Radames, no estuvimos seguros hasta revisar a fondo los restos del Laboratorio de Carla en China hace unas semanas, claro todo habría sido más fácil si Ada no hubiera destruido gran parte del mismo"

-"¿Cómo saben que fui yo?

-"Hasta hace poco pudimos revisar los videos de seguridad de la Torre Quark, además del portaviones en donde murió Carla Radames, según los datos encontrados, toda la memoria de la Reina Roja fue transferida a un micro chip con tecnología muy avanzada, ese micro chip tiene los más oscuros secretos de Umbrella, en buenas manos ayudaría mucho contra el Bioterrorismo, pero en malas manos seria toda una catástrofe, por lo tanto la misión es la siguiente: los enviaremos a ustedes junto a un equipo especializado a buscar el micro chip"

-"¿Por qué nosotros?" – pregunta con interés Helena

-"Porque seguramente el micro chip este resguardado por alguna BOW, y ustedes son expertos en el área, además sería la primera misión oficial entre la DOS y la BSAA"

-"Hunnigan creo que estas consciente de nuestra situación" – le digo mientras señalo a Lara, que esta plácidamente dormida en brazos de su madre

-"Lo se Leon, pero esta misión es de Alta prioridad y es altamente secreta, de hecho el equipo que va con ustedes, no saben que van a buscar exactamente, solo ustedes, bien en las carpetas están los detalles de la misión, salen esta noche" – dice saliendo bruscamente de la sala

-"Y ahora que hacemos, no podemos llevarla a la misión, ni pienso dejarla con una niñera" – comenta Ada

-"mmm… yo creo tener la solución a sus problemas de pañales"

-"¿Problemas de pañales Chris?" – pregunto intrigado

-"Si"

Resulta que la solución fue simple: Claire Redfield, Chris la llamo, ella llegaría antes de salir a la misión, por teléfono se comprometió a cuidar y proteger a Lara, de cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazar su vida, además de que se quedaría en el cuartel a petición de Ada, que dijo que si no era así, no haría ninguna misión.

Hemos regresado a la casa, a buscar ropa además de las cosas de Lara. Veo que Ada está abrazando fuertemente el álbum de cuero que tiene las fotos de ella cuando estaba pequeña

-"Ada ¿qué pasa?

-"Es la primera vez que siento miedo antes de una misión, nunca sentí miedo, ni siquiera en mi primera incursión en el campo, ni la primera vez que tome un arma, todo se me hacía muy natural, pero esta vez tengo miedo de no poder regresar, que no pueda volver a ver a Lara, de perderme su vida entera si no lograra regresar, entiendo ahora lo que sintió mi padre cuando nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi"

-"Ada, yo también tengo miedo, pero también tengo un motivo aún más fuerte por el que regresar, nuestra hija nos necesita a ambos, también necesita un mundo más seguro, tu y yo tenemos la oportunidad de dárselo, así que vayamos busquemos ese chip y regresemos con nuestra bebe" – me acerco a ella, la abrazo muy fuerte dejando caer el álbum de cuero, luego tomo su rostro y la beso, es la primera vez que nos besamos luego de la muerte de su madre….

Nos encontramos preparando el equipo para salir del cuartel: armas, granadas, tanques de aire, trajes de buceo, ya es de noche, en una hora estaremos saliendo a esta misión, ahora que lo pienso no solo es la primera en conjunto de la BSAA y la DOS, también es la primera misión oficial que tenemos Ada y yo como compañeros, quizás sea raro colaborar los dos juntos, sin que ella intente huir de mí. Ada, Helena, Chris y yo estamos en la sala contigua de los agentes y soldados que nos ayudaran en esta misión. Se abre la puerta y Claire entra con Lara, para despedirse

-"Pensé que querían verla antes de irse" – enseguida Ada deja su ballesta en la mesa para cargar a la bebe

-"Hola princesa, ¿me extrañaste? Pórtate bien con la tía Claire" – la mira con algo de preocupación – "¿Estas segura de poder quedarte con ella?"

-"No te preocupes, puedo resolver lo que a esta pequeña damita se le ocurra"

-"Lara está en un cuartel altamente vigilado las 24 horas del día, sin contar que esta con una sobreviviente de Raccoon City, no podría estar en mejores manos"

-"Bien" – me acerco a ellas, tomo a la bebe para despedirme

-"Pórtate bien princesa" – le doy un beso en su frente, luego se la devuelvo a Claire, quien sale de la sala con una alborotada Lara en sus brazos…


End file.
